Escudo
by Melzinha
Summary: 800DC. O pré-adolescente pobre, filho único de um simples soldado viúvo se arrisca para salvar a vida da princesa herdeira do trono de Tomoeda e muda seu destino para sempre, em uma história de amor irresistível, cheia de intrigas, sentimentos e aventuras em que os jovens protagonistas terão que lutar com todas as forças para alcançar um final feliz. Romance Dramático (S&S)
1. Chapter 1

_800DC. O pré-adolescente pobre, filho único de um simples soldado viúvo se arrisca para salvar a vida da princesa herdeira do trono de Tomoeda e muda seu destino para sempre, em uma história de amor irresistível, cheia de intrigas, sentimentos e aventuras em que os jovens protagonistas terão que lutar com todas as forças para alcançar um final feliz. Romance/Drama/Aventura (Syaoran & Sakura)_

Escudo

Capítulo I

Por Mel

_Salvando sua vida_

Parecia apenas uma manhã comum, como qualquer outra naquela época específica do ano. Os raios de sol formavam desenhos na grama ao tocarem timidamente a copa das árvores refletindo a grandiosidade da floresta que compunha a paisagem das colinas imperiais. O melodioso som ecoou pelos ares obrigando alguns passarinhos a saírem de suas tocas para contemplar o início da primavera. Sakura ria animadamente ao ver alguns peixes pularem no grande rio respingando algumas gotinhas geladas em seu delicado vestido branco.

"Papai?" – Sorriu graciosamente enquanto olhava para a roupa- "Viu como os peixinhos parecem felizes hoje? Não param de pular!"-Completou colocando um dedinho no queixo, enquanto seu vestido molhava mais.

O rei Fujitaka sorriu carinhosamente olhando para sua bela esposa que sorriu pela constatação inocente da pequena filha, que cada vez se afastava mais da margem.

"Talvez eles saibam que hoje é o seu aniversário" – Ponderou com um sorriso enquanto a via retribuir contente. - "Não se afaste muito meu bem, a correnteza está muito forte depois do degelo". - a viu concordar e dar uns passinhos para frente novamente.

"Eu nem acredito que a minha menininha está completando dez anos" – a rainha sorriu nostálgica – "O tempo passa tão rápido".

"Passa mesmo" – Olhou para o céu- "Não parece que estamos há mais de vinte anos juntos…"-Brincou- "Ainda lembro a primeira vez que te vi naquele baile real. A cobiçada princesa de Ueda... Linda com aquele vestido cor-de-rosa brilhante".

"Você continua um galanteador barato, sabia?"- deu um soco de leve no braço do marido-"Não é a toa que as garotas solteiras eram loucas por você".

"Mas você sabe muito bem, minha cara rainha"- Fez reverência- "Que eu só tive olhos para uma mulher na minha vida e ela sempre foi você".

Sorriu ao ganhar um beijo carinhoso na bochecha. O dia do aniversário de sua filha era uma data muito importante para todos. Após perderem o primeiro filho, ainda bebê de pneumonia e vários abortos consecutivos, o nascimento de Sakura marcara a continuação de sua linhagem. Ela era a esperança do reino e mesmo com tão pouca idade mostrava a fibra que apenas uma rainha regente poderia ter. Colocaram-lhe o nome das flores-de-cerejeiras, porque para eles ela viera trazer vida a copa seca de seus corações. A olhou novamente, mas o que assistiu fez os seus olhos se arregalarem e sua testa branca franzir em completo desespero. Sentiu seu coração bater descompassado e quase falhar.

Em câmera lenta, viu a pequena princesa se arriscar mais um pouco para tocar um peixe dourado, se desequilibrar e cair no rio selvagem. A rainha não precisou virar para saber que algo acontecera com sua menina. A expressão do seu marido falava tudo. A princesa era carregada pela veloz correnteza, em direção a grande queda água e não tinha forças para lutar contra a corrente.

"Sakura…" – O grito saíra como se fosse um assobio trêmulo. As pernas bambearam pelo medo e em choque a rainha não conseguiu dar um passo para frente. Flashes de memórias invadiram sua mente. Lembrou-se do corpo frio de seu primogênito em seus braços e por um momento vacilou, e os grandes orbes verde-oliva secaram.

Desesperado, Fujitaka correu até a margem do rio tentando alcançá-la, sem se deixar levar pela força da água, mas o pânico de sua filha era tão grande que não ajudava o resgate. Ele entrou mais no rio tentando agarrá-la, mas não conseguiu. Viu um galho grosso boiando e o esticou para a filha, mas quando a princesa conseguiu pegá-lo, uma pedra entre eles fez o objeto quebrar e a correnteza a arrastou novamente para frente. Agora a madeira não era grande o suficiente e tudo o que viu foram os dedinhos de porcelana escaparem mais uma vez e a pressão sobre o pequeno galho diminuir drasticamente.

SSSS Escudo SSSS

Suado e cansado. Havia três horas que o filho de Shang Li golpeava o espantalho que fazia o papel de seu adversário. O dia de folga do pai era o seu pior dia de treinamento. Sentia as gotinhas escorrerem por seus cabelos rebeldes e tocarem a testa numa tentativa de seu organismo em diminuir a temperatura corporal. Respirou fundo para não gritar de dor quando sentiu a espada de madeira tocar fortemente suas costas.

"Você baixou a guarda novamente, filho" – o ex-soldado ralhou com o menino. "Enquanto uma mão empunha a espada, a outra segura o escudo".

"Eu sei disso pai…" –Revirou os olhos. A verdade era que desde as cinco da manhã estava de pé caçando esquilos e animais silvestres para que o pai e a prima não morressem de fome e hoje não fora um bom dia. A falta de alimento o deixava um pouco tonto.

"Você precisa ficar atento aos sons ao seu redor"- Explicou com calma.

Nos seus treze anos de existência, já havia escutado isso pelo menos 300 vezes. Desde muito pequeno sonhava em se tornar membro do exército real, assim como seu pai fora. Um homem que teria atingido uma alta patente se não fosse a atrofia na perna esquerda após um golpe em campo de batalha.

O que mais queria na vida era se tornar general do exército imperial, servir ao seu rei e trazer honra a sua família, que não era muito grande. O pai lhe criara sozinho depois da morte de sua mãe e ainda adotara sua prima quando a tia morreu. Sofrera desprezo de todo vilarejo por ser o filho de um soldado raso aposentado por incapacidade e que agora trabalhava como um simples pescador, endividando-se muitas vezes em baixa temporada de pesca, para colocar pão na mesa, mas isso nunca o abalou, pelo contrário, as adversidades sempre o motivaram a transformar esse sentimento de rejeição em força de vontade e acreditar que um dia tudo mudaria. E por isso treinava, com todo seu ser, com todas as suas forças, todos os seus dias...Para poder se alistar quando completasse dezessete anos já com experiência em treinamento e alcançar um dia o seu grande objetivo.

"Também sei disso pai"- Suspirou.

"Sabe, mas não faz"- Balançou a cabeça.- "Eu sou seu pai Syaoran. O inimigo não estará com uma espada de madeira e nem será misericordioso" – Tocou os ombros de seu menino.

Ele resmungou novamente, a pequena barriga roncando de fome.

Shang empunhou a espada outra vez- "Agora, se prepara, vamos treinar alguns golpes diferentes e-"

O barulho de gritos desesperados as margens do rio chamou a atenção dos dois, que correram rapidamente para ver o que acontecia. Shang franziu a sobrancelha ao reconhecer o rei completamente molhado e a rainha e não gostou nada da expressão de desespero de seus governantes. Foi então que viu uma pequena figura sendo arrastada pelas águas revoltas.

"Mas...mas...é a princesa!"- O ex-soldado constatou aflito entendendo a gravidade da situação. Todos sabiam que o trono de Tomoeda tinha apenas uma herdeira legítima.

Bastou apenas essa frase sair dos lábios do ex-soldado para que o ruído de algo caindo dentro da água soasse alto. Syaoran havia pulado no rio sem pensar duas vezes. Com toda força que ainda possuía impulsionou-se até a apavorada menina que não parava de gritar. Ele se aproximou dela e segurando umas das mãos em uma rocha saliente, prendeu o punho delicado com a outra. Ela o olhava em pânico. Os cabelos molhados colados no belo rosto.

"Segura firme a minha mão" – a voz dele saiu tão autoritária que o próprio rei obedeceria a esse pedido.

"Eu não consigo" – Os olhos esmeraldas relutantes.

"Consegue sim! Haja o que houver, não solte a minha mão".- Falou novamente. Ele fazia tanta força que seus braços formigavam e tremiam.

"Eu estou com medo"- Disse entre lágrimas e se debateu fazendo com que o braço de segurança do menino escorregasse da pedra.

Agora a correnteza levava os dois e a grande cachoeira estava muito próxima aumentando a força das águas.

"Não me solta"- Foi o pedido da linda menina que via a força das águas aumentarem.

"Eu não vou soltar você".- Ele a encarou sério.- "Eu prometo".

E tirando força de onde não tinha, se impulsionou para frente alcançando uma outra rocha. Os dedos das mãos rasgaram com o contato e gritou de dor assustando ainda mais a menina. Aquela era a hora da verdade ou a salvaria ou morreriam juntos, mas não a soltaria, nem por um decreto real. Dera sua palavra.

"Eu vou te jogar para frente" – A encarou profundamente- "Você precisa acreditar em mim".

Ela assentiu. Algo naqueles olhos âmbares a fizeram simplesmente confiar que tudo daria certo. Vendo que a resistência dela diminuíra, arrastou-a para a frente de seu corpo, sem soltar a pedra.

Shang rapidamente jogou uma corda que usava para o treinamento do garoto que a agarrou fortemente enquanto que ele e o próprio rei os puxavam para fora dali. A rainha correu ao encontro de sua pequena e a abraçou com força, chorando aliviada enquanto a tocava por todos os lados se certificando de que ela estava bem. O rei caiu de joelhos diante da filha sem conter as lágrimas. Syaoran lançou um sorriso tímido antes de desmaiar de cansaço. Ele havia não apenas salvo o dia, mas uma dinastia inteira. Mal sabia ele que aquele simples ato de coragem mudaria sua vida para sempre.

SSSSS Escudo SSSSS

Syaoran abriu os olhos demoradamente para encontrar com as mais belas esmeraldas que já havia visto. A pequena menina o olhava de maneira preocupada. Sentiu o corpo todo tremer ao observá-la de perto. Seria essa a beleza de uma 'princesa' afinal? Mesmo com tão pouca idade? Ela parecia tão irreal como seus sonhos e ao mesmo tempo tão real como uma lembrança. E por Deus! Ela tinha apenas dez anos. Aquilo não poderia ser possível.

"Papai!"- Ela deu um grito contente- "Ele está acordando".

O menino esfregou os olhos e sentou-se assustado ao perceber que não estava em sua casa e sim em um cômodo luxuoso do palácio. Seu pai o olhava com um misto de orgulho e preocupação. Mas o que mais o admirou foi ver o próprio rei diante dele com os olhos repletos de água e gratidão. Quando se remexeu para se curvar em respeito ao soberano do reino, foi impedido por uma confortadora mão e atônito viu o homem mais poderoso da sua terra se curvar diante dele, um menino que sonhava em ser general, o filho de um ex-soldado inválido, um rapaz que não tinha nada o que oferecer a não ser honra e mesmo assim quem estava sendo honrado era ele.

"Muito obrigado" – a voz embargada pela emoção – "Você salvou a vida da nossa filha e eu não sei o que teria acontecido se eu a perdesse".

A rainha o surpreendeu com um abraço, que totalmente em choque não conseguiu reagir.

"Obrigada, meu querido, muito obrigada". –virou-se para a filha- "Sakura, venha aqui, quero apresentar formalmente vocês dois".

Timidamente ela se reaproximou e as esmeraldas brilharam ao vê-lo bem. Ele era o herói que havia a salvo da morte e por isso seria eternamente grata.

"Essa é Sakura Kinomoto, minha filha, princesa e herdeira desse reino" – virou-se para ela com um misterioso sorriso – "E esse filha é Syaoran Li, o corajoso garoto que salvou a sua vida".

Ela apenas sorriu, um sorriso tão sincero que fez o menino corar e o pequeno coração acelerar fora de controle. De repente soube que fizera a coisa certa. Talvez a mais certa de sua vida.

"Muito prazer, princesa".- Ele se curvou com dificuldade. O abdômen dolorido pelo esforço, as mãos enfaixadas tocando o músculo.

"Muito obrigada. Você é meu herói". – ela estendeu um pequeno arranjo de flores de cravos silvestres – "Eu as colhi para você. Espero que goste, são as minhas flores favoritas".

Syaoran segurou as flores, ainda um pouco atordoado pela beleza da garota que salvara. Sakura virou-se para o pai- "Papai, já que é o meu aniversário o Syaoran poderia ficar para festa, não acha?".

"Eu acho uma excelente ideia..."-Sorriu para a pequena que imediatamente puxou o menino pelo braço.

"Vem Syaoran". –O viu levantar-se rápido –"Vou te mostrar o meu bolo de aniversário. Ele tem três camadas coloridas".

E desde aquele momento o garoto soube que toda vez que ela o chamasse ele iria, mesmo que ninguém lhe ordenasse, mesmo que ninguém lhe pedisse.

Fujitaka virou-se para Shang assim que a porta fechou. A rainha se acomodou em uma cadeira observando os dois. Um silêncio constrangedor no ar.

"Ainda tenho algo a falar" – O rei virou-se para o ex-soldado – "Andei pesquisando sobre sua vida...Shang Li. Um homem que desde cedo entrara para o exército"- começou a narrativa- "Que com vinte e quatro anos já era comandante... e que na batalha contra o reino de Osaka fora golpeado na perna tentando salvar um amigo".

"Sim, majestade"- Ele concordou tristemente mostrando que tudo era verdade.

"Perdeu a esposa no parto de seu filho...a irmã de doença desconhecida e desde então trabalha como pescador para alimentar a família que consiste em um filho e uma sobrinha".- Fez uma pausa- "Um homem que tinha tudo para desistir, mas que não o fez...a minha pergunta é: Por quê?".

Os olhos castanhos marearam por instantes enquanto que a mão esquerda apertou mais a bengala.

"Esperança..."- Encarou seu governante.

"Esperança"- Fujitaka levantou uma sobrancelha- "Um sentimento muito poderoso meu caro Li..."- olhou para a rainha – "Mas não foi a 'esperança' que fez o seu filho se colocar em risco para salvar a princesa...e pior, a herdeira de um reino que não lhe oferecera nada até hoje"- Suspirou e riu de lado – "O que vi hoje foi devoção incondicional. Foi amor a pátria e nunca vi isso antes em todos os meus anos" – Ele permanecia sério enquanto olhava pela janela-"Ouço sobre motins em todos os lugares...e você meu caro demonstrou fidelidade".

Shang o olhou confuso. Não estava entendo aonde seu rei queria chegar com tudo aquilo.

"Depois do que passamos hoje, lembramos o quão frágil a vida é"- Os olhos escurecidos de repente- "E não queremos arriscar perder a nossa menina novamente, por isso preciso dos melhores homens a meu lado"- Fujitaka continuou- "Seu filho será responsável por treinar e proteger a princesa"-O encarou- "Será treinado por mim pessoalmente, receberá instruções de línguas e cultura com tutores reais".- Respirou fundo- "E a partir da sua total recuperação, entrará para o exército real mesmo com tão pouca idade".

"Ma-majestade?" – Ele não sabia o que dizer. Era como se Deus não os tivesse esquecido afinal. Sentiu a perna de apoio vacilar.

"No futuro, por ser mulher a minha filha poderá sofrer nesse mundo machista..."-colocou as mãos nas têmporas – "E eu quero que ela seja forte para enfrentar o que poderá vir" – fez uma pausa – "A coragem do seu filho me surpreendeu e eu acredito que não haverá professor melhor do que ele...há rapazes com muito mais idade que não possuem a metade da fibra que seu filho tem.".-Suspirou novamente- "Passamos por diversas pessoas as margens daquele rio. Alguns rapazes fortes viram a situação, mas não fizeram nada, até que Deus enviou o seu menino ao ouvir as nossas silenciosas orações".

"Estou lisonjeado com a confiança, majestade, tenho certeza de que ele ficará honrado com a missão, assim como eu estou.". – Fez esforço para curvar-se.

"E tem mais um detalhe" – Olhou para o homem que se colocava ereto novamente- "Eu gostaria que o senhor e seu filho se mudassem para as terras reais".

Ele piscou atônito e acabou deixando cair a bengala no chão, que para a surpresa daquele pobre homem foi recolhida pela própria rainha, que mantinha um sorriso secreto no rosto o tempo todo.

"Majestade, eu não sei como agradecer, mas"- O olhou preocupado- "Como o senhor já sabe, eu tenho uma sobrinha, um ano mais velha do que a princesa...filha da minha falecida irmã e eu não posso deixá-la sozinha.".

"Traga-a junto"- Foi a vez da rainha falar- "Um homem que negaria uma vida confortável por causa de uma criança provou mais uma vez hoje a lealdade..." – Olhou pela janela e sorriu ao ver Syaoran corar com um comentário de Sakura. As garotas da corte em volta do rapaz, enquanto a princesa narrava seu salvamento- "O que fizeram por nós hoje não poderia ser pago nem com metade do nosso reino. Se vocês não tivessem agido rápido...Se seu filho não a tivesse alcançado"- Fez uma pausa percebendo as lágrimas voltarem a seus olhos verde-oliva- "Ficaremos felizes em poder oferecer o melhor para seu filho e sua sobrinha. Quero que eles recebam o mesmo tratamento da princesa, porque o que importa mesmo não são os títulos ou as riquezas".- Sorriu fracamente- "Mas o que trazemos no coração".

Aquele ex-soldado inválido olhou para a expressão grata de seus governantes sem acreditar no que acontecia. Pensou que a qualquer momento acordaria em sua cama, como sua sobrinha o acordando dizendo que estava com fome. Um homem sem perspectiva de nada, com um filho que trabalhava como caçador de manhã e treinava durante a tarde e uma sobrinha que limpava a casa de nobres em troca de pão velho... Viver dentro das terras reais...Sem precisar se preocupar com o que comer no outro dia. Só poderia ser um sonho. Ajoelhou-se com o rosto em terra e chorou lágrimas amargas. Lágrimas essas que marcavam o começo de uma nova história para sua família.

SSSSSS Escudo SSSSS

7 anos depois...

Aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo. Era a quinta vez que as trombetas reais tocavam e ele não conseguia encontrá-la. Seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que ela precisava dele. Sentia todo seu ser estremecer como um choque elétrico. Aonde ela se metera? Seu coração estava acelerado com a remota possibilidade de algo ter acontecido a sua princesa. Na confusão de pessoas se aglomerando na frente do palácio trombou com a prima sem querer.

"Também não a encontrei Syaoran" – a bela morena de olhos rubis respondeu.- "Não tenho ideia de onde ela tenha se metido".

"Nem eu"- Yamasaki comentou preocupado.- "Já olhei por toda campina. Nem sinal dela ou de seu corcel branco".

"Droga"- Praguejou irritado – "Será que é tão difícil para ela entender que não pode desaparecer desse jeito, sem avisar?!".

"Você já deveria estar acostumado" – a jovem fez uma pausa arrumando a grossa trança- "Ela vive sumindo".

"Ela nunca deixou de avisar..."- Os olhos âmbares cheios de preocupação- "Toda vez que ela precisa de um tempo sozinha, ela fala que vai sair...Ela nunca simplesmente desaparece".

"Vai ver está com namorico com algum lorde por aí".- O moreno baixinho brincou recebendo um olhar assassino como resposta.

"Ficou DOIDO?"- ele não conseguiu controlar seu tom de voz – "Sakura não é desse jeito, ela jamais faria isso e-".

"Eu só estou brincando"- o tom de voz saiu chateado- "Mas eu esqueço que você fica sensível quando a brincadeira é a vida amorosa da nossa _princesa_". – Enfatizou a última palavra.- "Você precisa controlar os seus sentimentos, amigo".

Ele não respondeu, apenas resmungou de leve apertando o punho fortemente. Sakura se tornara sua vida desde que se mudara para o palácio.

"De qualquer forma"- Meyling começou trazendo a mente do primo de volta a realidade- "Eu ouvi cochichos. Algo muito grave está acontecendo no castelo...as pessoas parecem estar de luto e essas trombetas não param de soar".- Comentou apreensiva.

Syaoran piscou algumas vezes. Agora que a prima falara percebera que havia algo errado na atmosfera daquele lugar, sempre tão alegre. Percebeu o olhar interessado de algumas damas da corte sobre ele e resolveu usar seu charme para descobrir o que queria.

"Boa tarde, senhoritas" – Falou galanteador causando arrepios nas pobres moças – "Mas as senhoritas sabem o porquê desse clima tão sombrio hoje?".

Uma delas sorriu para ele completamente encantada, aumentando o decote do vestido armado e se aproximou devagar sem quebrar o contato visual.

"Bem, eu soube caro comandante que algo muito grave aconteceu" –Tocou o braço dele piscando sedutoramente- "Mas sabendo da sua proximidade com a princesa, pensei que tivesse sido o primeiro a saber". –Ela estava jogando verde.

Syaoran Li era o mais respeitado e jovem comandante do exército real. O guerreiro mais poderoso do reino, filho de um dos conselheiros reais mais próximos ao rei e tratado como membro da família real pelos próprios soberanos de Tomoeda, além de possuidor de uma rara e estonteante beleza.

Sua pele levemente tocada pelo sol, os olhos dourados como o âmbar em contraste com cabelos castanhos rebeldes, um sorriso tão branco quanto a própria neve. Alto, extremamente forte e torneado, além de um caráter honesto, corajoso e imponente. Características essas que o tornara muito popular entre as damas da corte.

As moças eram loucas por ele, que apesar de tudo, era muito reservado e sorria pouco, exceto quando estava com a princesa ou com a prima Meyling, que também chamava a atenção por onde passava. Sua pele branca como a lua e longos cabelos grossos da cor do ébano a tornaram objeto de desejo de muitos homens. O corpo malhado pelo treinamento e a expressão forte, acentuada com o brilho mortal que os rubis refletiam intimidavam e ao mesmo tempo encantavam qualquer um. Takashi não era diferente. Apesar dos cabelos alinhados e negros, assim como seus olhos, o pequeno e definido rapaz de pele clara chamava a atenção por sua inteligência e habilidades com o arco e flecha. Era um ano mais velho que Li e capitão do exército do norte, além de melhor amigo do jovem comandante. Os quatro eram inseparáveis e entre eles não havia fronteiras de títulos ou riquezas.

"Saber o quê?" – Seu tom lhe traía. Uma onda de preocupação invadiu o seu corpo fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido do que o normal.

"A rainha..." – a loira começou tristemente – "Não resistiu a esse inverno. Nesse momento o rei está se preparando para emitir um comunicado oficial".-Soltou um soluço forçado, apoiando-se no peito do comandante.

Como se um raio o tivesse lhe atingido. Seu coração doeu ao imaginar que tipo de dor sua princesa estava passando. Ele se virou empalidecido para Meyling que soube imediatamente que algo grave acontecera apenas pela expressão do primo. Os cochichos aumentaram. Ela não podia acreditar que a rainha havia morrido. A mulher que considerava como uma segunda mãe, que a colocou ao lado da própria princesa e lhe dera uma chance de ser alguém naquela vida injusta. Se ela era uma respeitada amazona do exército imperial, devia isso a rainha. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Lágrimas banhavam os olhos rubis sem que ela pudesse controlar, Takashi piscou várias vezes na tentativa de acordar desse terrível pesadelo. Sua rainha, a mulher mais bondosa que já conhecera na vida, a que contratara sua avó como cozinheira real lhe dando a chance de se alistar e participar do treinamento junto a princesa, havia morrido?! Respirou fundo tentado recuperar o ar.

"Como assim?" – Os olhos vermelhos arregalados "Não pode ser...Ela só estava resfriada".

"Pelo o que eu sei"- Uma morena comentou jogando a loira para o lado- "Os pulmões dela foram comprometidos".

"Não pode ser..." – A voz falha pela dor latente. Olhou para o primo- "Isso só pode ser um pesadelo".

Syaoran não respondeu. Seu coração doeu ainda mais. Agora mais do que nunca precisava encontrar Sakura.

SSSSSS Escudo SSSSSSS

A cachoeira corria normalmente indiferente a baixa temperatura e o barulho das águas quebrava o silêncio sombrio. Havia tantas lágrimas descendo pelo belo rosto que pensou que se acabariam a qualquer momento. Sentia frio não só no corpo como na alma. Deixou um soluço alto ecoar pelas árvores desfolhadas sem forças para detê-lo.

Sem fôlego pela busca, Li viu a delicada figura de longe e seu coração se comprimiu dentro do peito. Não precisava se aproximar para perceber que ela sofria e isso o matava por dentro. Retirou a sua capa de pele e suavemente colocou sobre os ombros delicados, que não protestou com o aquecimento repentino, e apenas sentou-se ao lado dela sem dizer uma palavra pensando que nem as lágrimas eram capazes de esconder a beleza daquela linda mulher.

A coroa de cristal brilhava a luz da lua, se não estivesse sentindo o calor dela tão de perto pensaria que estava tendo uma visão. Como uma sereia mítica, assim era a herdeira do trono de Tomoeda. Os longos cabelos da cor do mel e a pele de porcelana já chamariam atenção por si só, mas como um capricho de Deus, os traços delicados e o corpo curvilíneo eram acentuados pelos incríveis olhos verdes, que brilhavam a distÂncia causando arrepios em qualquer observador, e por lábios desenhados e rosados, enfatizados pelo sorriso branco.

"Sakura?". – Começou depois de uns quinze minutos quietos. Na verdade queria perguntar como ela estava, mas pensou em começar devagar.- "Por que sumiu sem avisar ninguém?".

"Não queria ver ninguém e acho que essa cachoeira me acalma"- Disse entre um soluço e outro.- "Foi aqui que nos vimos pela primeira vez, lembra?".

Era claro que lembrava. O dia em que ele, um menino sem perspectiva, arriscara tudo para salvar a vida de uma pessoa tão preciosa, sem ter ideia de que ela se tornaria a própria vida para ele.

"Claro que me lembro...".- Sorriu carinhosamente.

"Minha mãe estava tão aliviada quando você me tirou de lá"- Continuou relatando o fato, tentando guardar cada segundo na sua mente.-"Dói tanto Syaoran...tanto"- A esmeraldas quebradas pela dor – "Eu ainda não acredito que ela se foi".

"Vai passar Sakura...". – A alma rasgada ao vê-la daquele jeito. Faria qualquer coisa para que o sorriso dela voltasse. Qualquer coisa, mas não podia. Sabia que ela teria que enfrentar essa dor sozinha e se xingou por não conseguir protegê-la- "Vai passar, eu estou aqui".

"Eu queria ter morrido junto".- Confessou sincera.- "Queria arrancar meu coração do peito".

Ele travou ouvindo isso. Não permitiria que ela falasse essa bobagem nem por brincadeira.

"Nunca mais fala uma coisa dessas"- Ralhou puxando-a para um abraço, sentindo as lágrimas molharem sua camisa.- "Nunca mais"- Deus! Será que ela não percebia que ele não suportaria viver sem ela?- "Fala para mim, Sakura o que fazer... Fala pelo amor de Deus".

"Não tem o que fazer"- Chorou- "Só não me deixa sozinha".- Pediu sussurrando enquanto sentiu o abraço ficar mais apertado- "Eu quero a minha mãe...Aqui comigo...De volta".

"Ela não gostaria de vê-la assim"- Passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos cor de mel lutando contra as próprias lágrimas- "Ela sempre amou o seu sorriso".

Os soluços altos sonorizando o ambiente.

"Você sentiria a minha falta?"- Foi a pergunta boba que deixou os lábios rosados – "Você choraria a minha morte?".

Ele a apertou ainda mais, totalmente em choque pela pergunta inesperada.

"Eu nunca vou deixar nada acontecer com você Sakura"- Foi a resposta sincera. 'Eu morreria se algo acontecesse com você' – foi a resposta mental.- "Shiii...Eu estou aqui com você..."- Depositou um beijo carinhoso na testa branquinha.- "E não vou te soltar, lembra?".

Aos poucos os soluços foram cessando e uma grande sonolência se apoderou dela. Aquecida pelos braços fortes de Li adormeceu em meio aquele caos sentimental. O cheiro dos cabelos dela invadiram suas narinas. Cada dia que passava estava mais difícil lutar contra aquele sentimento. Takashi tinha toda razão.

Com carinho a pegou no colo e saiu dali. Estava frio de mais e teve medo que ela se resfriasse.

SSSSSS Escudo SSSSS

Flores silvestres rodeavam o barco com o corpo da bela rainha. Fujitaka tentava conter o choro, mas falhava miseravelmente. O exército estava alinhado em respeito ao momento, esperando as ordens do rei para lançar as flechas de fogo. Sakura estava ao lado do pai, usando um longo vestido de seda preto... Lágrimas e mais lágrimas caindo pelo rosto delicado. Syaoran, Takashi e Meyling estavam a seus postos, fardados. Shang sentado junto aos cinco conselheiros reais. A morena e o capitão choravam abertamente, enquanto Li limpava uma lágrima teimosa que insistia em cair. As ordens foram dadas e cobrindo o céu de fogo, o barco queimou enquanto era levado pela correnteza do grande rio. Sakura sentiu os seus sentidos estourarem. Desejou estar lá no lugar de sua mãe em meio as chamas. Ela abraçou o pai que mal reagia a dor.

_SSSS Flash Back SSSSS_

"_Bom dia majestade"- Um Syaoran com dezessete anos se curvou- "Como a senhora está se sentindo?"._

"_Muito melhor"- Respondeu a rainha com um doce sorriso- "Foi apenas uma indigestão".- Repousou os olhos verde-oliva sobre o menino- "E você capitão, como se sente tendo alcançado esse cargo?"_

"_Grato a senhora e ao rei".- Respondeu sincero_

"_Nós só demos um empurrãozinho ao colocá-lo no exército. Quem conseguiu esse feito foi você e seu talento"._

_Ele corou._

"_Sakura vai ficar muito contente por você"- Sorriu ao ver a face do rapazinho se iluminar – "Ela está no salão tendo aula de dança, por que não vai contar a novidade?"._

"_Não quero atrapalhá-la majestade".- Falou sincero corando de leve.- "Posso esperar a aula terminar"._

_ Ouviu a porta abrir atrás de si e curvou-se em respeito a seu rei. Shang acompanhava o soberano uns dois passos atrás. _

"_Jovem Syaoran"- O rei começou contente- "Ou devo chamá-lo de capitão Li?"._

_O rapazinho sorriu._

"_O senhor pode me chamar da forma que quiser, majestade"- Fez uma pausa para curvar-se em respeito ao pai._

"_Acho que esse dia merece uma comemoração"- A rainha começou- "Que tal um jantar especial?Com bolos de especiarias?"_

"_Não é necessário, majestade".- Balançou as mãos.- "Realmente não precisa e-"._

_O riso de sua menina invadiu a sala. Sakura abriu um grande sorriso ao vê-lo e foi impossível controlar o próprio coração. _

"_Princesa"- Ele fez reverência._

"_Syaoran estava te procurando filha, ele tem uma notícia para te dar"._

_Ela encarou o amigo, sentindo a face esquentar. Estava começando a se tornar frequente essas reações ao se aproximar dele._

"_Fui promovido a capitão"- Ele falou de uma vez sorrindo ao vê-la sorrir tão abertamente._

"_Isso é maravilhoso"- Correu para abraçá-lo e virou-se para a mãe- "Precisamos comemorar"._

"_Foi exatamente isso que eu pensei"- a rainha comentou vendo a alegria latente nos olhos dos dois._

_SSSSS_

"_O que está fazendo?"- A voz melodiosa invadiu suas orelhas deixando que as flores caíssem de sua mão._

"_O-Olá majestade"- Se curvou – "É que hoje a princesa faz dezesseis anos e eu gostaria de surpreendê-la com flores"._

"_Entendi"- Sorriu para o belo rapaz – "Então acho que falta algo"- Retirou uma fita que prendia os longos cabelos amadeirados – "Tome. Prenda as flores com isso"._

_Ele pegou a fita delicada e encarou sua rainha recolhendo os cravos silvestres espalhados pelo chão de pedra._

"_Obrigado, majestade"- Curvou-se._

"_Sakura ainda não acordou. Por que não a acorda?" – Sugeriu- "Já passa das dez da manhã e aniversário dela ou não ela não estará livre de treinar com você hoje.".- O encarou –"Ordens expressas do rei"._

"_Sim- Sim majestade"- Tentou controlar os próprios batimentos, mas era quase impossível. Ser o primeiro a parabenizar a princesa era algo que seu coração não conseguia aguentar e tudo graças a rainha. Sorriu, sem conseguir se conter, sorriu abertamente enquanto se dirigia ao corredor._

_SSSSS_

"_Eu nunca vou conseguir"- Meyling pegou a pena pela décima vez – "Eu sou muito burra mesmo"- Repetiu para si mesma enquanto tentava escrever o seu nome pela quarta vez._

"_Não diga isso"- A rainha ralhou delicadamente com a menina- "Você é uma menina capaz e inteligente e será uma excelente amazona, não tenho dúvidas disso"._

"_Mas majestade"- Suspirou rendida- "Eu não consigo escrever o meu próprio nome"._

_A bela rainha segurou a pequena mão calejada da menina guiando a caligrafia._

"_Viu?"- Sorriu- "Não é tão difícil quanto parece"- Olhou para a filha que trazia mais folhas em branco- "Venha Sakura, vamos ajudar Meyling a se tornar uma exímia escritora"._

_A pequena princesa sorriu empolgada, enquanto desenhava a letra para a amiga copiar._

_SSSSS_

"_Surpresa!"- Carregando um bolo de frutas a princesa entrou em seu quarto juntamente com a rainha, o rei, o tio e o primo – "Feliz aniversário Meyling. 16 anos é uma idade muito importante para uma mulher".- Nadeshico começou – "Espero que goste de frutas"._

_Os olhos rubis brilharam sem saber como agradecer._

"_Isso tudo é para mim?"- Lágrimas emocionadas banhavam o bonito rosto._

"_Sim!"- Sakura começou empolgada estendendo um embrulho –"Esse é o meu presente, como somos melhores amigas você tem que abrir o meu primeiro"._

_Ela pegou timidamente a caixa de madeira para encontrar um belo colar de pérolas negras, daqueles que pessoas trocariam a vida para ter um igual._

"_Mas isso é-" – Ela não encontrava palavras para descrever- "Muito obrigada Sakura"- Abraçou a princesa com carinho que olhou para a mãe-"Agora sua vez mamãe"._

_E com os olhos cheios de água viu a rainha estender uma pulseira. Era delicada e possuía um pequeno rubi. Reconheceu como sendo a única coisa que herdara de sua mãe._

"_Mandei restaurá-la para você"._

_Agora as lágrimas corriam livremente sem cessar. _

_SSSSSS_

"_Gostaria de comprar pães, senhora?"- o pequeno menino perguntou mostrando uma cesta. – "Minha avó os assou hoje"._

"_Quanto custa?"- a rainha disfarçada perguntou para o garoto._

"_Uma moeda de cobre cada um"- Respondeu prontamente sorrindo._

_Viu a bela mulher remexer em um saquinho e colocar duas moedas de ouro em sua mão. Pulou assustado. Aquilo alimentaria ele e sua avó por dois meses inteiros._

"_Eu gostaria de ficar com a cesta toda"._

"_Mas senhora...isso é mu-muito"- Estendeu o dinheiro de volta- "A cesta não passaria de uma moeda de prata"._

"_Aceite como um presente"- Deu uma mordida em um dos pães arregalando os olhos em deleite- "E eu adoraria conhecer a sua avó".- Comentou para o pequeno que concordou prontamente a arrastando pela mão até sua humilde casa na vila, sem ter noção de que tocava a própria rainha de Tomoeda._

_SSSS Fim do Flash Back SSSSS_

O barco desapareceu de vista. A multidão começou a dispersar. O rei beijou a testa da filha antes de se retirar. Sakura olhava de forma perdida o incenso queimar diante da oferta de gratidão pela vida de sua mãe. De longe, olhos curiosos a observavam. Alguns diziam que ela era filha dos céus, outras que era uma bruxa que enfeitiçava as pessoas com sua beleza, mas sempre alheia ao que acontecia, as belas esmeraldas estavam apenas vazias.

Syaoran se aproximou juntamente com Meyling. Yamasaki ficara organizando os soldados.

"É melhor sairmos daqui Sakura"- O comandante começou com o tom de voz preocupado. A verdade é que não estava gostando nada da forma com que os lordes a olhavam.

"Vamos"- A morena pegou na mão da princesa- "Está na hora de se retirar e descansar".

"Posso dormir com você hoje?"- Foi a pergunta inocente.

"Claro"- Meyling respondeu de pronto- "Tem espaço de sobra no meu quarto".

E sendo guiada pelos amigos, Sakura sentiu-se protegida. Sabia que eles estariam lá para ela. Sempre.

Continua...

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nota da Autora:

Olá meus amores, voltei! Com um universo alternativo em uma história épica. Gostaria de agradecer novamente a Pri pela paciência de revisar meus textos! (Obrigada, minha amiga) e por todos vocês que de alguma forma acompanham as minhas histórias.

Espero de coração que vocês gostem tanto quanto estou gostando de escrevê-la.

Deixem comentários, eles me ajudam a melhorar!

Muitos Beijos

Mel


	2. Chapter 2

Escudo

Capítulo II

_Rendendo meu coração_

Por Mel

Deitado na campina, apreciando a grama verde do final da primavera, Li deu uma pausa no pesado treinamento. Estava exausto. Depois dos boatos sobre ataques ao reino de Nagoya, o exército decidira intensificar as estratégias e aumentar as horas de combate. Não queria admitir, mas sentia dores musculares agudas. Fechou os olhos por um instante sentindo a brisa balançar seus cabelos castanhos. O anoitecer chegava mudando de cor o céu de Tomoeda, o clima estava agradável com a entrada do verão. Respirou fundo sentindo seus músculos relaxarem.

"Está dormindo?"- A voz melodiosa invadiu seus ouvidos. Abriu os olhos dourados encarando a princesa.

"Não...Mas estava quase"- Admitiu depois de um sorriso tímido.- "Mas não tem problema"- Disse sentando-se em seguida. Viu a garota posicionar-se ao seu lado. O lindo vestido verde água realçando os olhos esmeraldas, que por algum motivo estavam mais brilhantes do que o costume.

"Pode dormir se quiser. Eu fico quietinha".- Disse depois de um suspiro. Ela sabia que ele a olhava.

"Eu só estava descansando um pouco"- Sorriu- "Vamos princesa, eu te conheço. Por que está com essa carinha?"- Perguntou com seus intensos olhos âmbares sobre ela.

"Estou cansada também. Meyling pegou pesado comigo hoje no arco e flecha"- Admitiu esticando os braços- "Até eu acertar o centro do alvo, ela não me deixou parar".

"Ela gosta muito de você, Sakura... Só quer o seu melhor, pode ter certeza".-A olhou- "Desculpe-me por não poder treiná-la esses dias". – fez uma pausa- "Mas o seu pai ordenou intensificar o treino do batalhão".

"Eu entendo..."-Resmungou de leve- "Você acha que podem nos atacar?".

"Espero que não, mas não podemos descartar essa possibilidade".- Ele ficou sério de repente.-"Como sabia que eu estava aqui?".

"O Takashi me contou..." – Sorriu- "Foi um pouco difícil arrancar essa informação dele, mas eu consegui"- Ela parecia triunfante.

Os olhos âmbares brilharam – "Que bom que ele contou. Eu estava com saudades"- Foi o que respondeu e sorriu ao ver as bochechas dela queimarem.

Ela se jogou na grama, espreguiçando-se demoradamente enquanto sorria. O perfume dele era forte e delicioso e inundava suas narinas.

"Olha!"- Disse contente- "A estrela polar...".

Ele se deitou ao lado dela.-"Sim... A primeira estrela que aparece toda noite. Ela é bonita, não é?".

"Sim! É a minha estrela favorita"- Comentou brincando com um pingente no pescoço, enquanto observava o céu. – "Tenho certeza que quando eu morrer vou morar naquela estrela, junto com a minha mãe".

"Não gosto quando você fala essas coisas"- Respondeu um pouco contrariado, olhando para ela sério.

"Ué...Algum dia todos vão morrer, não?" – Perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Sim, mas não quero tocar nesse assunto..."- Suas mãos suaram com o simples pensamento de um dia perder sua princesa. O coração dolorido.

"Bom, eu espero estar bem velhinha quando isso acontecer"- Comentou sincera o encarando profundamente. - "Mas tem coisas que eu tenho mais medo do que morrer, sabia?".

"E o que seria?"- Perguntou. A dor no peito ainda o incomodando.

"Ah, perder as pessoas que eu amo, por exemplo"- Sentiu um arrepio-"Deus me livre de perder você, por exemplo"- Confessou em um sussurro.

"Deus _me_ livre de perder _você_".- Os olhos âmbares invadindo sua alma. Sentiu o coração bater duas vezes. Sem pensar tocou os longos cabelos mel – "Eu não sei o que eu faria".

"Você tem planos para o futuro, Syaoran?"- Perguntou docemente virando-se para ele ainda deitados.

"Ah...eu...bem..."- Pigarreou voltando-se para ela- "Eu sempre quis ser general...Desde pequeno, desde muito antes de uma pequena princesa girar meu mundo de ponta cabeças a ponto de eu me jogar nas fortes correntezas"- Sorriu divertido.

"Essa princesa te deve a vida, você sabia disso?"- Respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Ela já pagou esse débito sem perceber"- A encarou profundamente.

"Como?"- Levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Um dia eu te conto"- Aquele sorriso lindo que ele dava só para ela.

"Hum...Certo"- Colocou as mãos branquinhas sobre a dele e sorriu ao vê-lo corar. O viu encarar novamente o céu estrelado e se aconchegou nos braços fortes do comandante. A essência dela invadindo seu corpo. Por um minuto pensou que estava sonhando, que acordaria com Takashi o chamando para treinar, mas o calor do corpo esguio sobre o seu lançava todas as suas dúvidas pelos ares. Ela estava ali, com ele...Tinha certeza disso.

"Pode dormir, Syaoran...eu sei que você estava tentando dormir quando eu cheguei".- Disse aninhando-se melhor.

'Dormir de que jeito?'- Sua mente gritou desesperada- "Eu perdi o sono".

"Me perdoa...eu não quis tirar seu sono".

Ele docemente esfregou seu nariz no delicado nariz dela em um carinho terno.

"Pode tirar o meu sono quantas vezes você quiser que eu não me importo".

"Mentiroso..."- Sorriu suavemente- "Todos ficam de mau humor quando são acordados de repente".

"Depende de quem os acorda".- Rebateu sincero.

'Eu gosto tanto de você Syaoran, tanto'- Fechou os olhos ao pensar no tamanho do sentimento que nutria por ele.- "Verdade...Lembra quando você me acordou no meu aniversário? Eu mal tinha dormido à noite e a última coisa que eu queria era levantar, mas quando eu vi que era você" –Bocejou- "Meu mau humor...sumiu...imediata-"-outro bocejo- "mente"

"Pode dormir, Sakura..."- a voz protetora – "Eu nunca vou te soltar, lembra?".

"Eu sei..."- Ela sorriu – "Eu nunca quero que você me solte".

O sono veio em seguida e abraçados viu a princesa adormecer. Colou seus lábios nos dela em um terno e suave beijo apaixonado.

"Descansa...Eu estou aqui"- Sussurrou no ouvido dela a fazendo se aninhar ainda mais em seu peito. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca. A doçura dela invadindo sua pele. 'Ai Deus'- Foi a última coisa que pensou ao ver que ela lhe abraçava mais.

SSSS Escudo SSSSS

"Levanta essa espada"- Meyling ralhou um pouco irritada com a princesa- "Está deixando muito abaixo da linha da cintura, Sakura. Vai acabar sendo atingida de novo".

"Não estou não"- Rebateu reposicionando a arma rapidamente. O delicado braço vermelho pela pancada.

"Está sim"- Li assistia de fora a luta das duas. Sentia vontade de interferir todo tempo em que a princesa pudesse ser atingida, mas não podia. Ela precisava aprender – "Vamos, segura firme e não deixa bambear".

"Não sei porque preciso aprender a lutar com espadas. Adagas são tão mais legais"- Bufou- "Além do mais, meu pai não me deixou entrar para o exército mesmo".

Syaoran fez um grande esforço para não rir, mas a risada de Meyling o desconcentrou e acabou cedendo, olhando para Sakura que os encarava com as mãos na cintura, visivelmente contrariada, sem perceber o quão doce parecia naquela posição.

"É claro que ele não ia deixar você entrar para o exército. Você é uma princesa..."- A morena falou enxugando algumas lágrimas que se formaram no canto dos olhos rubis. Nunca rira tanto em toda sua vida- "O dever do exército é protegê-la não colocá-la em risco, _alteza_".- Enfatizou o título da amiga.

"O dever do exército é proteger o reino"- Comentou casual, dando de ombros.- "Isso inclui tudo...Se meu pai pode defender Tomoeda, por que eu não posso também? Ser princesa é muito chato...queria ser uma amazona como você"- Fez bico- "Mas todos esperam que eu seja uma boa rainha, assim como a minha mãe foi..."- Os olhos esmeraldas perderam o brilho de repente- "Mas eu não consigo ser como ela"- Constatou triste, fazendo o coração de Syaoran fisgar sem aviso.- "Eu tento, mas não consigo...Faz quase seis meses que ela morreu e ainda assim..."- Fez uma pausa- "Eu não consigo melhorar em nada".

"Cada um é único, Sakura"- ele começou compreensivo- "Ninguém está esperando que você seja como ela, porque você é você, oras!".- Completou mentalmente- 'Especial do seu jeito único de ser...'.

"E quem sou eu, hein?"- Perguntou brava- "Quem?"- Segurava algumas lágrimas – "Não sou uma boa guerreira, não sei mexer direito no ábaco, as damas vivem zombando de mim porque quero salvar os animais e não como carne!"- Largou a espada com tudo no chão- "Eu sou a princesa do desastre"- Ela surtara. Uma crise sentimental um mês antes de seu aniversário de 18 anos.

"Sakura..."- Meyling chamou a melhor amiga docemente- "Você é incrível! Todas as mulheres desse reino gostariam de ser como você. Uma pessoa decidida, divertida, que sempre sorri mesmo diante das dificuldades... Doce, sincera e linda. Você será uma excelente rainha um dia e disso eu não tenho sombra de dúvidas".

"Acha mesmo?"- Perguntou desconfiada, algumas lágrimas banhando o belo rosto.

"Não sou só eu quem acho, não é mesmo comandante?"- Cutucou o primo que observava a princesa com a expressão perdida.

"Eu sempre achei"- Ele sorriu carinhosamente para ela, que sentiu o rosto esquentar imediatamente.

Ela sorriu e ia responder aos amigos quando um Yamasaki totalmente sem fôlego chegou a arena onde treinavam.

"Nossa Takashi, que cara é essa?"- Meyling perguntou de pronto – "Parece que viu um fantasma".

Os olhos negros repletos de preocupação.

"O que aconteceu?"- Li perguntou não gostando nenhum pouco da expressão do amigo.

"Foi horrível. Rebeldes atacaram o reino de Fukushima...Mataram quase todos. Parece que apenas a princesa consorte casada com o terceiro na linha de sucessão e a filha de dezoito anos sobreviveram ao ataque, porque se esconderam em uma passagem secreta".- O horror refletido em seus olhos – "Corpos e feridos não param de chegar. O rei colocou o exército em alerta vermelho".

"Meu Deus!"- Sakura exclamou correndo em direção ao amigo.- "Precisamos fazer alguma coisa".

"Você não!"- Li falou de uma vez fazendo o pequeno coração perder um batimento- "Você fica aqui. Não sabemos se esses rebeldes estão por perto".

"Mas eu quero ajudar"- Insistiu- "E não será você quem vai me impedir".- Rebateu.- "Eu sou a princesa aqui".

"Tenho ordens expressas do rei para te proteger princesa, desde os treze anos, não me obrigue a relembrá-la"- A voz dele soara tão autoritária que ela tremeu sem querer.

"Não é justo!"- Bufou- "Esse é o meu reino...".- Implorou para a amiga- "Meyling! Fala alguma coisa".

"Não posso, Sakura..."- A última coisa que queria na vida era ver o primo nervoso.- "Teoricamente o Syaoran tem razão".

"Essa super proteção de vocês me dá nos nervos"- Resmugou- "Estou voltando para o palácio".- E com os olhos escurecidos virou as costas pisando duro em direção do hall principal.- "Sozinha"- Murmurou.

"Meyling, acompanha ela, por favor. Depois junte-se as tropas"- Pediu para a prima que concordou com a cabeça. – "Sakura é muito teimosa"- Levou as mãos as têmporas. Quando queria, sua princesa o tirava do sério.

"Acho que você está exagerando Syaoran"- Takashi começou de vagar- "Você a trata como a mesma menina de dez anos que caiu na cachoeira".

"Eu só quero protegê-la"- Soltou o ar com tudo- "Só isso"- Os olhos âmbares demonstrando uma linha de arrependimento – "Vamos...Agora não dá para pensar nisso. Como foi que aconteceu?".

"Um ataque surpresa"...

SSSSS Escudo SSSSS

"Papai? Posso entrar?"- Sakura apareceu na fresta aberta da magnífica porta de madeira que separava a sala do trono, da aérea particular do rei.

"Claro, minha pequena"- Respondeu sorrindo. Mapas espalhados por toda a mesa. Syaoran e alguns outros comandantes sentados discutindo algum assunto militar.

Sentiu os olhares voltarem para ela e a reverência em respeito ao seu titulo real. Os olhos âmbares queimando sobre suas costas.

"Algo a perturba?".- O rei a olhou demoradamente. Conhecia a filha o suficiente para saber quando alguma coisa estava errada. Li franziu a testa sem perceber. Há dois dias não se falavam e aquilo o estava matando. Tudo porque a protegia de mais. Será que era tão difícil para sua princesa entender que tudo o que fazia era por ela e para ela?

"Será que poderíamos conversar em particular?"- Remexeu-se um pouco incomodada. Invadir uma reunião estratégica não era lá muito discreto, mas não havia outro jeito. Precisava da permissão do pai e fazia horas que ele estava lá dentro. E por menos que quisesse admitir também queria ver Syaoran. Ele estava tão ocupado com a proteção de Tomoeda...

"Claro"- Virou-se para Li- "Comandante, por favor, acompanhe-nos. Serei breve".- Fez sinal para que a filha o seguisse e ela assim o fez, sem olhar para trás, o que fez o coração do guerreiro doer sem aviso.

Fujitaka apontou uma cadeira decorada para que a princesa sentasse assim que saíram da sala. Li permanecia de pé ao lado do rei com a mão na bainha da espada.

"Pode falar, filha...".

"Pai eu gostaria da sua permissão"- Ela começou de vagar tentando inutilmente ignorar a presença dele- "Amanhã seria o aniversário da mamãe e eu gostaria de construir um memorial em forma de cravos silvestres...Para que o povo possa homenageá-la sempre". – Respirou fundo para não permitir que as lágrimas de saudades caíssem novamente.

Os olhos castanho-escuros doloridos e saudosos encararam a princesa com pesar.-"Por que isso agora, meu bem?"- Perguntou em um assobio- "Não é melhor deixar as coisas como estão?".

"Não sei papai... Às vezes me sinto mal, porque sinto que a vida vai continuando e tenho medo de um dia esquecer dela...Procuro me ocupar, fazer os deveres reais para que a dor não volte..."

"Venha"- Levantou a filha com delicadeza levando a para frente do espelho. Li permanecia calado, mal suportando vê-la sofrer daquela maneira sem que pudesse fazer nada. Xingou-se mentalmente- "Olhe bem para essa bela mulher de quase dezoito anos". – A viu encarar a própria imagem- "Ela é a minha melhor parte, com a melhor parte da mãe dela... Puxou a beleza e a inteligência da mãe...".

"Papai...".- Tentou interrompê-lo.

"Como esquecer dela, meu bem? Como?"- Sorriu- "Se você é o melhor dela...".

"Eu nunca vou ser como a mamãe".- Suspirou pesado.

Li apertou o próprio punho e travou o queixo.

"Não mesmo"- Levantou o rosto de sua eterna criança- "Vai ser diferente do que a mamãe, mas vai ser você, e isso já basta"- Sorriu para filha- "Agora trate de colocar um sorriso nesse rostinho e sobre o memorial, apesar de eu achar uma excelente ideia, eu gostaria de manter a imagem dela viva." - Sorriu docemente ao ver Sakura concordar- "E, por favor, veja se as princesas de Fukushima precisam de alguma coisa. Ouvi falar que ainda estão muito assustadas com tragédia".

Ela concordou com a cabeça e levantou-se depressa.

"Devem estar mesmo. Todos estão"- Finalmente encarou Li que mantinha o olhar intenso sobre ela.- "Já vou papai, nos vemos no jantar".

O rei Fujitaka acenou com a cabeça e após breve reverência a princesa saiu da sala. Li não pôde evitar que eu um suspiro pesado saísse de dentro de si chamando a atenção do monarca que pousou um das mãos sobre o ombro do rapaz.

"Às vezes o orgulho é o pior sentimento para encobrir o amor".

"Ma-Majestade?".- Piscou várias vezes.

"Vamos comandante, ainda temos muitas coisas para discutir"- Sorriu enigmaticamente vendo o belo jovem o acompanhar de volta a sala de estratégias.

SSSSS Escudo SSSSS

A música enchia o ambiente com canções célticas e gregas antigas. O palácio estava um alvoroço. Finalmente a tão esperada festa da colheita havia chegado trazendo cores e luzes para as paredes de pedra. Syaoran disputava um jogo de bastões com outros amigos enquanto as damas da corte se aglomeravam para vê-lo lutar.

"Aposto 10 moedas que o comandante Li derruba esse cara"- um soldado falou alto entre um gole de vinho e outro.

"Aposta aceita meu amigo, o cara é o dobro da altura do comandante"- Falou de lado- "E tem o dobro da experiência...".

Gritos de motivação ecoaram pela arena e todos viram em um golpe certeiro, Li nocautear o grande soldado. O suor das lutas repetidas escorria por seu peito nu definindo ainda mais seus músculos abdominais. Meyling ria do rubor na expressão do primo, quando uma moça o elogiou mais de perto, deixando o rapaz ainda mais constrangido. Trombetas ecoaram e um silêncio quase mortal se espalhou pelos jardins. O rei e a princesa, juntamente com o que sobrara da realeza de Fukushima, seguidos pela escolta real subiram ao palanque onde os tronos estavam posicionados para a abertura oficial da festa. Um murmúrio triste pôde ser ouvido. Era a primeira festa em que a doce rainha não estava presente.

A elegante mulher de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos negros parecia apática a situação, tanto quanto sua filha Akemi, que era uma auto imagem da mãe em uma versão mais jovem.

Sakura ficou de pé diante de sua majestosa cadeira e observou a multidão se aglomerar, procurando por um par de olhos âmbares em particular. Nesses últimos dias, cuidando dos feridos e ajudando o pai com a princesa viúva do outro reino, além do alerta vermelho do exército, os treinamentos foram cancelados e a verdade é que sentia muitas saudades dele. Nunca, desde seus dez anos, ficara mais de quatro dias sem vê-lo e aquilo a estava matando. Quinze dias pareceram uma eternidade.

"Povo de Tomoeda"- o rei começou após alguns segundos- "Sejam bem-vindos. Nessa noite comemoramos a festa da colheita. Mais um ano de fartura e provisão na nossa terra"- sorriu tristemente emocionando alguns súditos- "Espero que se divirtam e que a mão de Deus esteja sobre todos nós, não importa aonde estejamos"- Sentou-se encarando a filha que em seguida tomou seu lugar e sorriu para o pai levantando sua taça- "A memória da rainha".

"A memória da rainha"

Podia-se ouvir o povo repetindo. A música recomeçou e cochichos sobre a aparência da princesa surgiram por todos os lados. Li quase engasgou com a bebida ao vê-la. O vestido prateado como a lua dançava ao ritmo da brisa noturna revelando a perfeição da delicada silhueta. Os cabelos presos em uma grossa trança elaborada com flores entre as linhas do penteado. A bela coroa de cristal, tão brilhante quanto os olhos esmeraldas. Viu-a suspirar desanimada e encarar as próprias mãos após entregar a taça de ouro para um dos serviçais que estendia uma bandeja vazia. Como sentira falta dela. Era como se seus dias fossem incompletos sem o belo sorriso que ela lhe dava, que depois da morte da mãe era raro e precioso. Sentia-se mal por ter sido tão firme com ela naquele dia. Ela só queria ajudar, mas o medo de perdê-la às vezes o fazia reagir mal. Precisava conversar com ela e acabar com essa bobagem de uma vez por todas, antes que enlouquecesse.

"Faz tempo que o sorriso dela não é mais mesmo"- Takashi comentou casual dando um gole na bebida.

"Verdade... Desde a morte da rainha, Sakura tenta se fazer de forte"- Meyling encarou o amigo – "Ela sempre tenta se fazer de forte, mesmo quando por dentro está destruída".

"Verdade... Lembra o dia em que o cachorro dela morreu?"- O moreno relembrou – "Ela estava muito triste, mas fingia que estava contente para não perturbar os pais que passavam por momentos de escolha delicados do conselho".

"Não gosto de vê-la desse jeito". -Li confessou depois de um suspiro pesado.

"Também não..."- Meyling completou nitidamente entristecida pela situação.

"Queria poder fazer alguma coisa para que o sorriso dela voltasse"- Confessou desanimado. Os olhos âmbares opacos.

"Por que não vai falar com ela? Vocês sempre foram tão próximos".- Meyling perguntou casual, dando os ombros.- "Aposto que o sorriso dela voltaria ao normal".

"Acha mesmo?"- Um tom de esperança na voz grossa.

"Ah Syaoran!"- Sorriu incrédula- "Sempre foi assim! Desde quando vocês tinham sei lá doze, treze anos?".

"Meyling..."- Yamasaki franziu a testa em preocupação: "Você tem que parar com esse incentivo. Princesas não se casam com militares"- Constatou com pesar encarando o amigo. Não queria que ele sofresse por um amor impossível.

Ele não respondeu, mas resmungou de leve. A dor latente invadindo seu destemido coração. Ela era sim uma princesa. A sua princesa... Por um momento vacilou e seus pensamentos se tornaram obscuros. Sentiu todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiarem com o simples pensamento de imaginar sua Sakura sendo tocada por alguém que não fosse ele próprio. Para ser sincero, nem ele mesmo tinha coragem de ousar tirar a inocência daquela doce criatura. Deu outro gole na bebida sem tirar os olhos da menina.

"Vi que lady Tanaka não para de te olhar"- Meyling começou tentando trazer a mente do primo de volta à festa. Às vezes tinha vontade socar o amigo quando ele falava coisas desse jeito- "Outro dia a vi pedindo permissão ao exército para assistir ao treino com bastões".

"É, ela é realmente insistente"- Sorriu de lado um pouco sem jeito.

"E tem um corpo muito bonito"- Takashi comentou observando o farto decote da loira.- "Deus é pai".

"Vocês querem parar de falar desse jeito sobre 'mulheres' na minha presença?"- Meyling pediu irritada- "Caso não tenham notado, eu sou uma 'dama' também".

Li sorriu com a careta de Takashi ao receber um tapa da garota. Aproximou-se da prima e bagunçou os cabelos negros ganhando protestos da menina de olhos rubis. Realmente aquele assunto não deveria ser abordado assim.

"Syaoran! Para! Passei horas para fazer esse penteado"- Ralhou irritada reposicionando seus fios.- "Não sou tão jeitosa quanto a Sakura para isso e você está destruindo o meu bom trabalho".

"Não se preocupe. Você está muito bonita mesmo com o cabelo bagunçado"- Cutucou a prima- "E pelo visto não fui só eu que notei"- O olhar de vários soldados sobre ela.

Sem querer corou ao receber o convite de um outro capitão para dançar.

SSSSSS

"Syaoran está muito elegante essa noite"- o rei começou chamando a atenção da filha que parecia perdida naquele lugar - "As damas não poderiam escolher partido melhor. Viu como elas o cercam?".

Ela o encarou com os olhos confusos. Não o havia visto ainda. Mas a direção que o pai olhava lhe deu uma dica de sua posição e lá estava ele, lindo, de armadura imperial, com um copo de alguma bebida na mão. Ele sorriu com algo que Takashi falou, um sorriso que ela morreria apenas para vê-lo novamente.

"O que quer dizer com isso papai?"- Perguntou encarando o rapaz de longe, sem evitar que suas bochechas queimassem ao cruzar com os intensos olhos dourados.

"Que Syaoran se tornou não só o melhor comandante de nosso exército, como um homem íntegro e inteligente a quem estimo como um filho"- o sorriso misterioso no rosto. - "E se não fosse por ele, eu não a teria do meu lado hoje". - Tocou carinhosamente a mão da filha. - "E eu jamais poderei agradecê-lo o suficiente por isso".

A princesa franziu a testa encarando novamente a multidão.

"Eu gosto muito dele papai"- Confessou olhando para o bondoso senhor ao seu lado. Eles falavam baixo para que as convidadas de honra não os ouvissem- "Muito mesmo, mas ele só me vê como uma irmã. Ele me trata como trata a Meyling".- Suspirou desanimada. – "Além do mais, ele está bravo comigo desde o dia do ataque a Fukushima". - As esmeraldas levemente sombrias- "Às vezes eu acho que só sou um 'dever' para ele".

Fujitaka encarou a jovem de forma única e preocupada. Sabia que os dois se amavam, sempre soube, mas desligada como sempre fora ela não percebia que o comandante a tratava como a pedra mais valiosa do mundo. Torcia mentalmente para que percebessem logo esse sentimento e que o senso de dever do rapaz não se tornasse um bloqueio. Queria que a filha fosse feliz. Queria que eles fossem felizes. Eles mereciam isso. Decidiu que honraria Syaoran no aniversário de 18 anos de sua menina e lhe daria um título nobre em homenagem ao aniversário de salvamento da garota acabando de uma vez por todas com as dúvidas no coração de seu filho de consideração. Oito anos era tempo demais torturando os jovens apaixonados.

Teve os pensamentos interrompidos quando um conde convidou Sakura para dançar. Franziu a testa sem perceber. Ela estava relutante, mas acabou aceitando o convite. O rapaz sorria abobalhado pela beleza de sua filha, que mantinha a diplomacia e uma certa distância, mas não pôde evitar o sorriso quando percebeu o ciúmes latente nos olhos do jovem comandante.

'Jovens'- Falou para si mesmo sem deixar o sorriso esmorecer.

Meyling encarou o primo que tomou o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez, fuzilando o conde com o olhar.

"Ora, ora"- o capitão que tirara a morena para dançar comentou- "Esse cara não perde tempo mesmo".

"O que quer dizer?"- Li perguntou de uma vez. Sua voz o traíra mortalmente.

"Conde Ryu Ota sempre foi louco pela princesa... Não que todos não sejam"- Viu o comandante lhe olhar atravessado- "Mas diferente dos outros, ele a persegue"- Deu um gole na bebida- "Ele vive dizendo que ainda vai conquistá-la, mas eu disse que era perda de tempo...".

"Perda de tempo?"- O ciúme escureceu os olhos âmbares, quase os alaranjando.

"Achei que estivesse mais do que explícito o interesse da princesa por uma certa pessoa"- cutucou Li, que mal ouvia o que o capitão falava. Viu em câmera lenta o conde se aproximar mais dela e dizer algo próximo aos ouvidos delicados e sua princesa corar, provavelmente com algum comentário sobre sua beleza. Aquela fora a gota d'água. Que se danassem os títulos, as barreiras, tudo! Aproximou-se do casal com cara de 'poucos amigos' afastando quem estivesse em seu caminho.

"Olá, princesa"- Sakura quase pulou de susto ao vê-lo tão perto de repente - "Como está?".

"Se não se importa comandante"- O rapaz de olhos azuis começou arrogante- "Estamos no meio de uma dança e o senhor está nos atrapalhando".

Sakura viu Li estreitar os olhos sobre Ryu que tremeu um pouco, sem perceber.

"Eu não estava falando com você"- Repetiu o olhar superior fazendo o jovem engolir seco. Syaoran era o tipo de pessoa que ninguém ousaria ter como inimigo- "Será que eu poderia ter a honra dessa dança?".

Ela franziu a testa, sem saber o que responder. Aquilo tudo fora no mínimo curioso. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Syaoran afastou o rapaz dela e segurou a mão branquinha, não sem antes manter uma ameaça silenciosa com o olhar.

"Aquele cara estava me dando nos nervos"- Confessou após alguns segundos arrancando um sorriso engraçado de Sakura.- "Você está muito bonita"- Comentou fazendo a princesa corar. A voz dele soara tão honesta que foi impossível controlar o próprio coração.

"Obrigada. Você fica muito bem de armadura"- Sorriu novamente- "Ainda está bravo comigo?".- A voz soou preocupada.

"Sakura..."- Ele começou suavemente- "Eu...não estou bravo com você...eu só...reajo mal quando penso que algo pode lhe acontecer".

"Você não pode me salvar de tudo, Syaoran".

"Mas posso fazer o possível para que nada de mal lhe aconteça..."- Respirou fundo sentindo o doce aroma que emanava dela.- "E às vezes você parece que 'gosta' de se colocar em perigo".

"Você se preocupa de mais, comandante"- Deu os ombros- "Eu só queria ajudar...só isso".

"Sei disso..."- Tocou o rosto delicado. O coração tão acelerado que chegava a doer o peito- "Me perdoa?".

"Só se você me perdoar também..."- Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque dele.- "Fui muito teimosa".

"Eu senti sua falta"- Ele falou de pronto sem ser capaz de frear a própria boca.

Ela levantou o belo rosto e o encarou, o coração batendo freneticamente pelo o que acabara de ouvir.

"Eu quase morri de saudades...".- Confessou baixinho arrancando um belo sorriso do jovem.

Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele quando a música se tornou mais lenta, o que fez o coração do rapaz bater duas vezes mais rápido. Não souberam quanto tempo ficaram assim, perdidos um no outro.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?"- Syaoran perguntou quebrando o silêncio pacífico entre eles quando a música voltou a animar.

"Será que ainda tem néctar de mel?".

"Com certeza tem"- Puxou-a pela mão em direção a grande mesa de bebidas. Os olhares os acompanhavam para onde iam. Pediu dois copos para a serva que lhe deu prontamente, com um sorriso 'bobo' nos lábios. A princesa fechou a cara instintivamente.

"Você está bem?".- Ele perguntou reparando no 'bico' repentino.

"Es-Estou"- Pegou a bebida das mãos dele que continuava olhando-a de forma engraçada.- "Meyling e Takashi parecem estar se divertindo"- Sorriu mudando o assunto- "Até que ele e a princesa Akemi fazem um belo casal, não acha?".

"Ele sempre teve uma queda por ruivas"- Sorriu de lado lembrando-se do último caso do amigo.

"E você?".

Li teve um acesso de tosses quase deixando a bebida cair de sua mão.- "Eu o quê?"

"Ah, você sabe..."- Ela começou devagar- "Deve ter um tipo de mulher que te atraia, não?".

"A bebida está boa?"- Perguntou com o rosto em chamas tentando desesperadamente não responder a pergunta.

"Ah, Syaoran! Não fuja do assunto..."- Sorriu um pouco.- "Te fiz uma pergunta".

"Lógico que tem, Sakura..."- Um pouco incomodado. A frase de Takashi ecoando em sua mente.

"Entendo"- Ela suspirou pesado chamando a atenção do guerreiro. – "Eu te atraio?".

Ele piscou algumas vezes e, inconscientemente, assoviou.

"Por que está me perguntando isso?".

"Queria saber..."- Deu os ombros tentando parecer impessoal.

"Acho melhor voltar para o trono, princesa"- Os olhos âmbares levemente escurecidos – "As homenagens vão começar".

Viu a mudança repentina na expressão da garota e cerrou os punhos desejando mentalmente não perder o controle. Aquela pergunta não era um tipo de pergunta que se fazia, ou era? Acompanhou-a de volta ao trono e se posicionou atrás dela. Queria gritar para os quatro ventos que ela era simplesmente a mulher mais bonita que já havia visto. Mas não podia. Poderia um peixe se apaixonar por um pássaro, mas onde eles viveriam? Fechou os olhos desejando ter asas e sem se conter, se aproximou da orelha delicada sussurrando suavemente:

"Poderia a lua algum dia em sua existência não atrair a noite?".

Viu-a abrir um sorriso tão sincero que fez seu coração bater duas vezes mais rápido. Alheios a tudo o que acontecia ao redor, não perceberam quando Sayuri tocou as mãos de Fujitaka de forma sedutora.

Continua...

NA/

Segundo Capitulo on! E ai o que acharam?

Ai esse casal é tão fofo que eu não me agüento! rsrsrs

Queria agradecer a **Goruden, Dreime,Sakura Flor, Felisbela, Sassah Potter** pelos comentários e a **Pri**, pela revisão,alem de todos que leram mas não deixaram review. Obrigada mesmo assim por lerem a minha história.

Eu sei que é clichê eles serem extremamente perfeitos, mas eu não consigo evitar!Rs rs... É assim que eu os vejo, e eu sou fã incondicional desse casal e claro, idéias são sempre bem vindas, apesar dessa fic, diferente das outras, já estar toda rascunhada para eu não ter um bloqueio criativo. Sobre Sonhos de Cinderela, eu já escrevi mais uns dois capítulos, mas ainda não está do jeito que eu quero, por isso ainda não mandei nem para revisar.

Eu recebi tão poucos comentários do ultimo capitulo de Chamas. O que vocês acharam? Contem para mim! Beijossss até o próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Escudo

Capítulo III

_Laços do destino_

Por Mel

"Tão calado..."- A voz soou rouca pelo desgaste das cordas vocais. A idade de Shang traía sua mente jovem. – "Ainda estudando, filho?".

"O rei quer uma boa estratégia de defesa"- Levantou-se acomodando o pai em uma cadeira. – "Mas parece que os outros comandantes e o atual general só pensam em guerra".

"Mesmo?"- Sorriu enigmático acomodando a bengala perto da mesa, enquanto se sentava na cama do rapaz."E o que você pensa?".

Syaoran resmungou um pouco antes de começar a falar.

"Lutar pelo meu país é uma honra... Mas a paz, meu pai...a paz não tem preço. O rei lutou tanto para que Tomoeda ficasse em paz com os reinos vizinhos que não acho que criar uma guerra sem necessidade seja a melhor solução".- Suspirou pesado.- "É como se eles não entendessem que a guerra não é apenas lutada em lugares longínquos. Mas poderia destruir o nosso reino também".

"Meu filho"- Fez uma pausa- "O rei lhe escuta, mais do que me escuta...Mostre a melhor saída e tenho certeza de que ele ouvirá, como sempre o ouviu"- Encarou seu tão crescido e maduro filho com orgulho e um pouco de preocupação- "Não me parece que seja apenas isso que o importuna...".

"Estou sendo tão óbvio assim?"- Ele perguntou em um meio sorriso- "Pai, o senhor já ...".

Antes que ele pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa o barulho de trombetas invadiu os ares fazendo os vitrais tremerem pela ressonância. Uma cansada e descabelada Meyling abriu a porta do quarto com tudo, mal conseguindo controlar a respiração.

"Syaoran...".- Os olhos rubis aflitos.- "A princesa desapareceu".

O coração do comandante bateu duas vezes mais rápido com o simples pensamento de que algo tivesse acontecido com Sakura.

"Como assim?"- Ele perguntou de uma vez alterando a voz.- "Desapareceu como?".

"Não sabemos. As damas chamaram os guardas e-"

Sem deixar que a prima terminasse a frase, pegou sua espada e correu em direção ao castelo tão rápido como um leopardo correndo atrás de sua presa. Não pensou duas vezes ao invadir os aposentos reais e para a sua surpresa lençóis de linho fino formavam uma espécie de corda possibilitando a fuga da menina. As damas de companhia arregalaram os olhos ao ver o belo comandante ofegante no meio do olhos âmbares tão intensos como faróis na escuridão, encarando em descrença a janela.

Droga! Ela havia fugido novamente.

Cerrou os punhos e correu em direção ao estábulo real. Sakura ainda o deixaria com os cabelos brancos antes do tempo, tinha quase certeza disso.

SSSS Escudo SSSSS

"Você quer parar de me seguir?"- Sakura pediu colocando uma mão na cintura, sem se dar conta do quão doce parecia fazendo isso- "Estou tentando espairecer".

"Sinto lhe informar, princesa"- Li começou após um sorriso suave- "Que são ordens do próprio rei. Estou perdendo o treinamento com batalhão porque tenho que vigiá-la".- Suspirou- "Quem mandou tentar fugir pela janela? No que você estava pensando, hein?".

"Em ficar sozinha...".- Rebateu

"Ainda me pergunto como você conseguiu passar por tantos soldados...".

Após montar em seu corcel negro, o rapaz fez o trajeto inteiro pela campina em direção a grande cachoeira. Era tão óbvio que ela estaria lá que se sentiu um pouco idiota por percorrer o caminho mais comprido. Quando a encontrou dando água a seu belo cavalo branco sentiu seu corpo ser invadido por um alívio fora do comum.

O rei após um grande sermão pela demonstração de irresponsabilidade da princesa ordenara ao rapaz vigiá-la 24 horas. O comandante ficara surpreso com a ordem de seu rei, principalmente pelo sorriso enigmático que ele lhe lançara quando durante a bronca que Sakura recebia, inconscientemente se colocou a frente dela como um escudo protetor.

"Fui treinada por um excelente professor"- Sorriu o fazendo corar com o elogio- "Mas usei a minha persuasão".

"Persuasão?".- Levantou uma sobrancelha

"É, você sabe, Syaoran...Coisas de mulher. Dei um sorriso, algumas piscadinhas mais lentas"- O olhou triunfante – "Não precisei usar a força física".

O comandante a encarou assustado. Ela já era encantadora por si só, teve dó dos pobres soldados ao imaginar aquela beldade flertando. Corou novamente sem perceber.

"Pois dessa vez a senhorita passou de todos os limites. Eu entendo que todos precisam de liberdade, mas não pode se colocar em risco desse jeito. Você é a única herdeira do império e precisa criar responsabilidades"- O sermão parecia repetido. Escutava seu rei em cada palavra que repetia para sua princesa.- "Você poderia se machucar, ou pior, ser sequestrada...Sabe quantos grupos revolucionários estão esperando uma chance dessa para conquistar o reino? Viu o que aconteceu com os reinos de Nagoya e Fukushima?".

"Eu só queria..."- Ela começou cansada- "Deixa para lá, mesmo que eu explicasse você não entenderia".

O coração dele doeu um pouco ao ouvir isso.

"Você sabe que pode me contar tudo, Sakura"- Ele, Meyling e o rei eram os únicos que podiam se direcionar a ela com tamanha intimidade. Nem mesmo Takashi ousava chamá-la com tamanha familiaridade.

"Eu sei!"- Suspirou- "Mas eu só quero ficar um pouco sozinha".- Ela precisava de um tempo...Mas o rapaz não facilitava nada. Tinha tanta coisa borbulhando em seu coração que só queria esquecer por um segundo tudo e todos.

"Tome o tempo que precisar...Prometo que não vou atrapalhar".- A encarou- "Mas não vou te deixar completamente sozinha. Você não vai perceber que estou por perto".

Ela grunhiu levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Por que não vai se encontrar com a Kimie?"- Cutucou- "Vocês pareciam bem ligados no banquete de ontem". – O ciúmes latente matando seu coração.- "Essa dama sem pudores..."- Bufou.

"Porque eu não quero estar com ninguém, simples assim."- Rebateu de forma mortal apertando o punho. Como ela era temperamental. Se ela ao menos soubesse que ele...

"Não quer?"- Riu sarcástica- "Mas ontem parecia que queria...Você a deixou tocar seu cabelo depois do jogo de luta e Deus sabe mais no que".

"Estava me observando?"- Franziu a testa

"Olhei sem querer"- Levantou os ombros corando. Mentira! Ela não conseguia parar de olhá-lo o banquete todo, mal sabia ela que ele também não pôde deixar de observá-la por um minuto sequer.- "Mas isso não muda o fato de que você estava se deixando levar por ela...".

'Porque eu não posso ter você'- Sua mente gritou- "Oras, Sakura. Eu sou homem. Não espera que um homem de vinte e um anos seja virgem, não é?".- Foi o que respondeu sem perceber que isso a consumia ainda mais.

Virou-se de costas tentando esconder a raiva- "Você é homem?...Tá certo...E eu sou sua princesa e ordeno que me deixe sozinha, homem ou não".

"Não vai dar"- Sorriu debochado- "Sabe _princesa, _existe uma hierarquia a ser seguida...E ordens do rei são ordens do rei e ponto final".

Ela levou as mãos as têmporas mostrando o quão incomodada estava com aquela situação.

"Ordens!"- Bufou- "É isso que eu sou para você, uma _ordem_ do rei?"

Ele piscou sem acreditar no que ela falava.

"Lógico que não, Sakura...O que deu em você hoje?"- Aproximou-se dela- "Você não é uma ordem do rei para mim, nunca foi..."- Os olhos dele suavizaram quando viram que ela estava realmente chateada com o que ele dissera.

"Não deu nada em mim..."- O olhou com os olhos cheios de água- "Eu só quero ficar sozinha".

Ele se virou irritado.

"Já disse que isso não vai acontecer!".- Sentou-se a encarando. Deus! Ela parecia ainda mais atraente brava daquele jeito.

"Se quer tanto saber... Então eu vou te contar"- O encarou profundamente - "Meu pai quer se casar novamente"- Ela disse de uma vez- "Com a Sayuri! A princesa viúva de Fukushima..."- Cerrou os punhos delicados- "Foi por isso que ele estava tão alegre no banquete de ontem..."- Ela estava furiosa- "Faz meses... MESES... que a minha mãe morreu e ele..."- Lágrimas teimosas banhavam o belo rosto- "E ele traz outra mulher... para dentro do palácio, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Eu percebia que essa mulher estava flertando com ele, mas há algo nela que eu não consigo gostar...".

Ele a olhou espantado enquanto ela continuava.

"Eu quero que meu pai seja feliz, eu realmente quero"- Falou sincera cobrindo o rosto.- "E esse sentimento de repulsa está me matando. Eu estou me sentindo uma péssima pessoa".

"Sakura..."- Ele se aproximou dela e a trouxe para perto.

"Vai fazer isso, Syaoran?"- O viu franzir a testa sem entender enquanto a abraçava- "Vai fazer isso também por que é _homem_? No dia que a sua mulher morrer vai correndo se jogar nos braços de outra?"- Perguntou amarga.

"Sakura eu..."- Ele estava tão inconformado com a onda emocional que ela demonstrava que não conseguia responder. Nunca a vira daquela maneira.

"Você o quê?"- Ela estava muito próxima- "Já está na idade de se casar, comandante, constituir família...Tem uma fila de damas da corte loucas para ocupar esse papel...a começar pela Kimie...Já que você é o melhor partido do reino".- Repetiu as palavras do próprio Fujitaka.

"Você está fora de si"- Ele balançou a cabeça sentindo o perfume dela inebriar seus pensamentos. Cerrou os dentes para manter o pouco do auto-controle que ainda lhe restava. Como ela ousava falar uma coisa dessas para ele? Sentiu seu coração afundar dentro do peito.

"E você não percebe, não é?"- Ela riu irônica- "Nunca percebeu que eu..."- Parou antes de completar a frase.- "Deixa para lá".- Ela deu as costas e estava começando a se afastar quando a voz grossa invadiu seus pensamentos.

"Que você o quê?"- Sakura travou ao ouvir a pergunta. Ele sentiu seu coração bater descontrolado, se continuasse assim desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Ela não poderia ter interrompido _aquela_ frase...

Ela o encarou. Os olhos esmeraldas brilhando pelas lágrimas contidas.

"Eu tenho 17 anos, Syaoran...Mês que vem faço 18, não sou nenhuma menina de dez anos que caiu da cachoeira. Não sou mais a garota que você jurou diante do reino proteger com a sua vida".- A voz embargada pela emoção- "Será que você não consegue enxergar que eu cresci?"

Ele piscou várias vezes a encarando confuso.

"Eu sonhei tanto que um dia você pudesse me ver com outros olhos. Mas você só olha para mim como um 'dever' a ser cumprido, ou uma 'palavra de honra' que não volta atrás"- O viu cerrar os punhos. A tristeza clareando os olhos âmbares. Como ela ousava falar isso?

Ele não falou nada. Seu anseio por ela o levando a insanidade. Ao vê-la soluçar novamente o seu auto-controle se foi. Aproximou-se mais ainda e a abraçou com força, como se seu toque pudesse responder aquilo que a boca não podia. Aquilo que sua honra não permitia, aquilo que se posição abaixo dela não deixava.

Mas foi dela que partiu aquilo que seu coração mais ansiava dizer...

"Eu te amo, Syaoran"- Ela sussurrou, enquanto as lágrimas finalmente se libertaram das esmeraldas, tão baixo que ele pensou estar tendo uma alucinação, pensou que seu amor por ela traía sua mente.

Ele a encarou tentando conter as próprias lágrimas ao vê-la se declarando tão abertamente. Aquilo não poderia ser possível. Não para ele, não para um menino pobre adotado por um rei com dó. Ele a amava tanto que toda razão que tinha explodiu em um flash e rompendo a barreira entre eles a beijou docemente. Não sabia se lhe era permitido, mas naquele momento era a única coisa que queria de verdade. Um beijo tão apaixonado que o desestabilizou por completo.

"Sakura eu..."- Agora era a sua vez de se emocionar- "Quero o melhor para você".

Ela o encarou seriamente. O coração em saltos pelo o que acabara de ouvir. Pelo beijo que trocaram, pela forma que ele a olhava- "Se você não me ama por que me beijou?".- As lágrimas voltando a preencher as esmeraldas. Ele teve vontade de se bater por estar causando isso nela. Por não ter se controlado. Xingou-se mentalmente.

"Não faz isso comigo, por favor"- Ele não podia e ela estava realmente dificultando as coisas.

"Por que me beijou?"- Ela insistiu com a pergunta. Ela estava tão próxima que sua pele reagiu imediatamente.

"Porque eu quis"- A resposta não era totalmente mentira. 'Porque eu te amo' –sua mente respondeu.

"Porque você quis?"- Ela perguntou incrédula- "Você ao menos se importou com o que eu sinto, por acaso?- O coração doía tanto que ela pensou que iria desmaiar.

"E você?"- Ele alterou a voz- "Se importou com o que EU sinto?"- Os olhos âmbares repletos de dor. Apertou o queixo em perceber- "Se importou, Sakura? RESPONDA! Olha a situação em que VOCÊ me deixou.".

Ela arregalou os olhos, assustada. Nunca o havia visto agir daquela forma, tão transtornado, tão ferido. O que ela havia feito com a amizade deles? Sua alma doeu ainda mais. Havia estragado tudo...Deus! Como podia ser tão burra?

"Por favor...Me perdoa..."- Ela falou de uma vez chorando abertamente- "Eu estraguei tudo entre a gente..."- Colocou a mão no rosto- "Você vai deixar de ser meu amigo, não vai?"- O desespero invadindo suas células.- "Por favor...diz que você não vai me odiar...".

Se ela pudesse entender que era esse amor imenso que ele sentia por ela que o impedia de trair sua palavra para com o rei. Se ela conseguisse enxergar o quanto aquilo o estava matando. Se ela pudesse perceber o quanto o seu coração estava em pedaços.

"Nunca faria isso..."- Ele apertou o punho. O que mais queria era gritar para os quatro ventos que a amava...Que ela era a própria vida para ele. – "Shhhii, não chora"- Aproximou-se mais dela e a abraçou- "Está tudo bem...não chora...".

Ele a apertou mais em seus braços e beijou-lhe o cabelo. 'Te amo mais do que a própria vida' sua mente constatou enquanto sentia ela apertar o abraço e aos poucos os soluços cessarem.

SSSSS Escudo SSSSS

"Princesa Sakura?"- Uma voz pouco familiar a tirara de seu devaneio. A princesa lia um pergaminho com as crônicas dos reis persas sentada embaixo de uma linda e florida cerejeira na companhia do seu guardião- "A senhorita tem um minuto?".

Ela olhou para Li que estava sentado perto dela entretido com alguns mapas. Ele sinalizou positivamente com a cabeça e a forma que ele a olhou lhe dizia para não se afastar muito e ela assim o fez.

"Olá, princesa Akemi"- Ajeitou-se arrumando seu belo vestido amarelo sentando-se há alguns metros dali- "Está tudo bem?".

A ruiva sentou-se ao lado da princesa soltando o ar com tudo. Havia algo indescritível dentro dos olhos negros. Algo como preocupação.

"Eu sei que a senhorita não é a favor da união de nossos pais" – Começou de vagar sem encará-la- "Para mim, tudo é muito recente também. Perdi meu pai há tão pouco tempo... Na verdade, perdi a minha família toda de uma só vez e minha mãe..."- Limpou uma lágrima solitária- "É a única parente viva que ainda me resta".

O coração de Sakura se comprimiu de repente e uma onda de pesar invadiu seu corpo. Não queria que as coisas fossem desse jeito para nenhuma delas na verdade.

"É muito difícil aceitar outra mulher na minha vida"- Sakura confessou sincera.- "Mas jamais faria alguma coisa contra vocês"- Comentou sinceramente.- "Desculpe-me por ter fugido daquela maneira, mas eu precisava colocar o minha cabeça em ordem".

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso"- Sorriu de leve- "E não tem nada com o que se desculpar"-Sorriu de leve- "Agora, vou voltar ao palácio, mamãe quer que eu ajude na escolha do vestido. Até mais tarde"- Levantou-se e parou olhando para trás- "Vai ser legal ter uma irmã mais nova"- Disse por fim, deixando uma pensativa Sakura nos jardins imperiais.

Talvez...Apenas talvez...Ter uma família maior não fosse tão ruim assim. Voltou-se para perto de Li que permanecia calado a encarando com curiosidade.

"Algo errado?"- Perguntou analisando a expressão de Sakura.

"Acho que tenho sido um pouco egoísta"- Comentou apoiando a cabeça nas próprias mãos enquanto encarava o palácio de longe- "Talvez eu esteja exagerando...".

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado.

"Tudo vai se ajeitar, Sakura...você vai ver".- Disse por fim, sorrindo ao receber um sorriso carinhoso de seu princesa. Não sabia por quanto tempo iria aguentar aquela situação.

SSSSS Escudo SSSSS

Os dias voaram em Tomoeda e tudo o que se falava era sobre o casamento real. Artistas dos reinos vizinhos foram chamados para a grande festa. Sayuri quis marcar o casamento para o dia do aniversário da princesa de Tomoeda e naquela ocasião em especial estava radiante. Sempre sonhara em ser rainha, mas casou-se com o terceiro herdeiro na linha de sucessão do trono, portanto era quase impossível chegar aonde chegara, tentou dar uma mãozinha ao destino, mas jamais imaginou que o idiota do seu ex-marido tentaria defender o irmão mais velho.

Balançou a cabeça dissipando as memórias sangrentas daquela noite e olhou-se no espelho, com seu majestoso vestido azul marinho de veludo trazido dos grandes mares, seus negros e intensos olhos contrastando com os cabelos cacheados avermelhados e não conseguiu conter o sorriso de satisfação. Sua filha estava deslumbrante em um vestido prateado como a lua sendo paparicada por inúmeras damas da corte.

Saiu do quarto. Bancar a boa mãe às vezes a cansava, mas não queria que sua filha terminasse amargurada como ela própria. Não depois de tudo. Vasculhando o palácio que seria seu em breve, deteve-se no grande corredor principal onde quadros da família real Kinomoto decoravam as paredes. De repente sentiu a raiva e o ressentimento se apossarem de seu ser a obrigando a contrair sua face quase em uma careta.

"Nadeshico"- falou entre os dentes- "Mesmo depois de morta continua tão irritante como sempre"- Respirou fundo passando a mão pelos móveis caros- "Eu vou acabar com tudo que um dia foi seu, a começar pela felicidade da sua filha. Você me paga por roubar a única coisa que eu sempre desejei na minha vida...".- Passou o dedo na pintura em um carinho grotesco- "Agora EU serei a rainha e você não passará de uma memória varrida...Essa noite o seu marido será meu...TODO meu...". -Limpou com força uma lágrima teimosa.

Agora que chegara lá, agora que o sangue de inocentes estavam em suas mãos, nada pararia o seu plano. Akemi seria a sucessora do trono e não a filha de Nadeshico...Mas por enquanto... tinha que manter a postura. Tinha que manter a atuação...Tinha que ganhar a total confiança de Fujitaka...Olhou novamente a pintura e jogou a taça de vinho contra o quadro cuspindo em seguida na imagem da ex-rainha de Tomoeda.

"Vida longa a rainha"- Sussurrou sentindo a ira e o desejo de vingança invadir seu coração.

SSSSS Escudo SSSSS

"Vamos, Sakura"- Syaoran estava apoiado atrás da porta de madeira maciça- "Seu pai quer sua presença e _eu_ vou escoltá-la até o salão".

"Já vou"- a voz saiu abafada- "Estou quase pronta".

"Ela ainda não está pronta?"- Uma incrédula e bem vestida MeyLing entrou no corredor real vendo o primo apoiado no batente da porta. O vestido vermelho dor do carmim com detalhes dourados deixara a morena muito atraente.

Era o crepúsculo do dia de Vênus e todos estavam preparados para a grande festa de gala. O palácio estava um alvoroço. Floristas, padeiros, confeiteiros de todas as províncias vizinha vieram ajudar na organização do evento. As torres estavam iluminadas por lampiões decorados. Nunca, em toda história de Tomoeda, houve uma festividade tão majestosa quanto aquela. Um casamento real não acontecia todos os dias.

"Estou quase!"- gritou novamente ouvindo a amiga perguntar.

Li balançou a cabeça soltando um sorriso debochado. Desde que conhecera Sakura percebeu o problema da garota com a pontualidade. Muitas vezes ele tinha que jogar pedrinhas em sua varanda para despertá-la para o treinamento. Já ia bater novamente na quando a porta se abriu e a imagem de um anjo de olhos verdes invadiu sua visão, o obrigando a franzir a testa.

"Eu disse que estava quase pronta"- Ela riu ao ver o olhar espantado do rapaz.

"Sakura..."- Meyling começou- "Você está deslumbrante com esse vestido cor-de-rosa". Sorriu um pouco- "E essa fitas brilhantes em seu cabelo estão maravilhosas".

"Obrigada"- Corou de leve.

"Sakura?"- Li começou em um meio sorriso um pouco sem graça- "Feliz aniversário"- Era uma data muito importante para ela, e apesar de ter sido ofuscada pela grande cerimônia, ele jamais esqueceria aquele dia. Remexeu no bolso aonde guardara um presente especial, mas o entregaria mais tarde.

"Muito obrigada".- Sorriu suavemente.

Meyling a abraçou com carinho.- "Desejo que você tenha muitos anos de vida, minha amiga"- Falou sinceramente pensando no quanto gostava de sua princesa.

"Obrigada por lembrarem"- Sorriu- "Vocês não estavam com pressa?"- Perguntou

Ele balançou a cabeça algumas vezes e lançou-lhe um tímido sorriso estendendo o braço. Meyling ia alguns passos na frente resmungando alguma coisa sobre Yamasaki estar atrasado. Foi então que a bela futura rainha os parou no corredor a caminho do salão. Sayuri cerrou os olhos sobre a princesa e os suavizou em seguida.

E o inesperado aconteceu. A mulher abraçou Sakura de forma carinhosa assustando a princesa que não conseguia reagir. Ela passava as mãos carinhosamente pelos cabelos da menina enquanto lágrimas de crocodilo enchiam seus olhos.

"Estou tão feliz, minha querida"- Ela começou com um voz cheia de falsa emoção- "Sei que jamais poderei substituir sua mãe, mas darei o meu melhor para que você seja feliz"- Sorriu tão descaradamente que era impossível não acreditar naquela expressão.- "Ah! Feliz aniversário meu bem, espero que você não tenha ficado chateada pela festa de casamento ter encoberto esse seu grande dia".

O calor do abraço dela a deixou sem saber o que fazer.

"Quero te dar um presente"- Olhou para ela falando alto para que os guardas do corredor pudessem ouvir- "Essa é a adaga da lua. O símbolo real de Fukushima, e eu gostaria que essa peça ÚNICA fosse sua".

"Uma adaga?"- Encarou-a confusa, mas logo tratou de engolir a curiosidade- "Obrigada".

"De nada, meu bem..." Sorriu "- Agora preciso ir, há um casamento a minha espera".

Vendo a princesa assentir com a cabeça deu as costas mudando a expressão drasticamente e com um sorriso triunfante olhou para a bela fita colorida escondida em suas mãos enquanto uma outra adaga brilhante jazia em seu cinto imperial.

SSSSS Escudo SSSSS

"Papai?"- a voz doce invadiu os aposentos reais- "O senhor está aí?".

Fujitaka permanecia calado observando os súditos se aglomerarem em sua janela. O rei virou-se e quase caiu para trás quando viu sua pequena. Sakura estava deslumbrante, mais parecida com a mãe do que nunca. Era como voltar no tempo em segundos.

"Você está linda, meu bem"- Lágrimas emocionadas invadiram os olhos castanhos.

"Obrigada"- Sorriu e em seguida sentiu o pai lhe abraçar.

"Feliz aniversário, meu bem"- Ele estava com a voz repleta de emoção.- "Eu a amo muito, e por isso quero lhe dar um presente muito especial hoje. Mas o darei depois da cerimônia, enquanto isso...". Observou o jovem comandante a seu posto atrás da grande porta de mogno conversando com Meyling e Takashi. -"Eu gostaria de dar uma palavra com Syaoran a sós".

"A sós?"- Estranhou- "Mas por quê?".

Ele colocou as mãos nos longos cabelos da filha.

"Assunto de homens, meu bem. Por favor, mande-o entrar"- a voz soou autoritária e ela percebeu que não adiantava argumentar.

Ela encarou-o intrigada e, por fim, concordou de leve saindo da sala e avisando ao comandante que o rei queria vê-lo. O rapaz entrou e se curvou em respeito a autoridade e remexeu-se um pouco incomodado quando a ouviu sair. O que o rei teria para tratar a sós com ele?

"Syaoran"- Começou de vagar- "Pequeno lobo...Gosto muito do significado do seu nome. Lobos são animais intrigantes. Caçam em bando, constituem famílias, são fiéis a matilha até o fim".

"Majestade?"- Perguntou confuso.

"Meu querido comandante"- Levantou-se e encarou o jovem que sorriu de leve ao ser chamado dessa forma pelo seu rei- "Acho que está na hora de termos uma longa conversa".- O encarou- "O que você mais gostaria de receber na vida?".

O guerreiro apertou a bainha da espada sem perceber. O rei virou-se de costas claramente esperando a resposta.

"O que eu gostaria majestade, está completamente fora do meu alcance. E eu sei o meu lugar"- Comentou firme apesar da tristeza em seus olhos o traírem miseravelmente.

"Eu sei o que você quer...sempre soube..."- Sorriu fracamente. – "E acho que já passou da hora de acabar de uma vez por todas com essa barreira".- Estendeu-lhe um anel de ouro puro com um escudo cravejado de topázios. O símbolo real de Tomoeda.

"Eu não entendo majestade"- Suas mãos tremiam. Aquilo não poderia ser o que ele estava pensando. Ou poderia?

"Com esse anel, Syaoran Li, eu te nomeio Duque de Tomoeda".- Sorriu ao ver os olhos do rapaz se arregalarem- "E termino oficialmente com qualquer limite entre você e a minha filha. Vocês sempre tiveram a minha benção, herói, sempre"- Lembrou-se da gratidão que tinha pelo feito daquele rapaz. – "E após a cerimônia anunciarei oficialmente para que todos saibam".

Ele deu dois passos para trás completamente em choque e a única coisa que conseguiu pensar foi em abraçar o rei, mesmo que aquilo nunca fora permitido.

Continua...

N/A:

E ai meus amores? Estou tão empolgada com essa história. Como ela está toda rascunhada, estou conseguindo desenvolvê-la na linha que eu imaginei sem deixar a trama fugir do controle (As vezes acontece rs!)

Esse Syaoran tímido, forte, todo preocupado está me matando ( Ai ai ai)! E vocês meninas? Estão gostando desse Syaoran?

Aguardo comentários!

Muitos Beijos,

Mel

Obrigada pelos reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Escudo

Capítulo IV

Por Mel

_Esmeraldas Quebradas_

Com os olhos cheios de água Sayuri entrou no grande salão de cerimônia acompanhada por sua filha que levava a cauda dourada de seu magnífico vestido azul marinho. Ela era uma bela e forte mulher e disso ninguém tinha sombra de duvidas. Sakura estava no altar perto de seu pai assistindo a cena com um certo incomodo inexplicável no coração. Algo no fundo da alma lhe dizia que havia alguma coisa errada naquilo tudo, mas não conseguia identificar o que. Sorriu fracamente quando o pai pegou-lhe a mão e a beijou com carinho, antes de se dirigir a sua noiva e recebê-la na ponta dos cinco degraus revestidos de camurça que levavam ao trono.

A postos, juntamente com Meyling e Takashi, Li observava sua princesa ao longe e não gostou nada da expressão melancólica da jovem. Talvez ela não estivesse exagerando. Talvez fosse cedo de mais para se envolver com outra pessoa, mas quem era ele para julgar afinal? Só queria que Sakura fosse feliz, e estava disposto a qualquer coisa para devolver-lhe aquele sorriso contagiante que tanto amava.

Olhou para o reluzente anel em seu bolso. Era o aniversário de Sakura, mas quem tinha recebido o presente fora ele. Sorriu timidamente olhando na direção dela. As barreiras que o impediam de viver esse amor intensamente se desfazendo em pedaços.

"O que o rei queria com você?"- A voz feminina tirou-o de seus devaneios.

Ele a olhou confuso como se o seu próprio coração não soubesse como explicar.

"Eu perguntei o que o rei queria com você"- Meyling repetiu o questionamento. Os olhos de Takashi repousaram sobre ele.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o cerimonial começou e um grande silêncio invadiu o lugar. Na presença de toda realeza, convidados e do povo de Tomoeda, Sayuri fora coroada rainha no lugar de Nadeshico. O reino finalmente tinha outra soberana. Aplausos e gritos de alegria ecoaram por todos os lados até que em um sinal com as mãos, o rei pediu calma e, aos poucos, o ruído cessou.

"Povo de Tomoeda, hoje temos muitas razões para celebrar"- Falou firmemente em um meio sorriso- "Nosso reino tem uma nova rainha e outra princesa para alegrar mais a nossa vida"- Sorriu beijando a mão da esposa- "Mas hoje também minha filha e única herdeira legítima do trono, Sakura"- Pegou a mão da filha e a trouxe para frente- "Completa 18 anos"- O povo gritou em alegria novamente enquanto ela lançava um tímido sorriso em direção a multidão- "Por isso eu gostaria de homenagear a pessoa responsável por permitir que esse momento se realizasse".- Sayuri fez o possível para não demonstrar a raiva profunda que se apossava de seu coração naquele momento. Aquela princesa de meia tigela estava roubando toda sua cena.- "Há oito anos atrás minha menina quase foi levada pelas correntezas"-a voz dele mudou. Claramente incomodado pela lembrança- "Se não fosse pela ação rápida de um jovem corajoso"- A essa altura Syaoran estava tão nervoso que suas mãos tremeram sem querer. – "Comandante, por favor. Aproxime-se".

Ele percebeu os olhos de sua princesa sobre ele e sorriu timidamente. Ajoelhou-se diante dos degraus, enquanto o rei tirava a espada dourada da bainha de sua roupa imperial.

"Hoje, nesse dia tão especial"- Começou devagar- "Eu lhe nomeio, Li Syoaran"- Olhou nos olhos do rapaz- "Duque de Tomoeda". Desceu a espada sobre os ombros fortes.- "Em homenagem ao aniversário de salvamento da minha filha. Levante-se, vossa excelência."- Virou-se para a multidão- "E que comecem as festividades".

O povo gritou em alvoroço, cochichos ecoaram por todos os lados. A música alta encheu o ambiente. Algumas damas circularam o novo duque, enquanto Sakura puxou o pai em particular. Aquilo tudo fora tão inesperado.

"Papai, porque o senhor não me contou que faria isso?"- Perguntou um pouco chateada.

"Quis fazer uma surpresa..."- Respondeu de uma vez olhando desconfiado para a sua menina- "Achei que fosse ficar feliz".

"Eu fiquei, acredite"- Disse observando Syaoran corar por um comentário qualquer- "Mas pelo visto eu não fui a única".- Suspirou.

Antes que o rei pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a nova rainha lhe puxou pela mão dando-lhe um carinhoso beijo nos lábios. Os olhos verdes entristeceram-se de repente. Agora ela não era mais a prioridade do seu pai e teria que se acostumar com isso. Tentando não transparecer o que sentia naquele momento, dirigiu-se ao balcão do salão para observar a grande campina esverdeada. A paisagem que tanto amava. Não se deu conta de quanto tempo ficou ali, apenas olhando a imensidão de grama.

"Princesa Sakura"

Então... a voz dele invadiu seus ouvidos.

"Olá Syaoran...".

"O que faz aqui sozinha?".

"Precisava de um pouco de ar, comandante, ou devo chamá-lo de vossa excelência?"- Perguntou divertidamente tentando esconder o nervosismo.

"Se assim fosse princesa, eu teria que te chamar de alteza o tempo todo"- Sorriu- "E você nunca gostou dessa formalidade".

"Isso é verdade"- Fez uma careta- "Títulos parecem coisas de velhos".

Ele sorriu com o comentário inocente.

"Pode ser..."- Remexeu no bolso. O presente dela esperando para ser entregue. Agora mais do que nunca tinha motivo para comemorar. Observou-a mexer as mãos. O que havia de errado com ela afinal?- "Está tudo bem?".

Arregalou os olhos – "Sim, por que pergunta?".

"Não sei, parece que você está diferente...distante".

Ela o encarou profundamente. Era impressionante o quanto ele a conhecia.

"Na verdade, eu estou um pouco chateada. Achei que não houvesse segredos entre nós".- Os olhos esmeraldas brilhando. Esse era sem dúvida um dos motivos.

Ele a encarou confuso.

"E não há".

"Mas você escondeu de mim que seria nomeado duque".- Fez bico olhando para baixo.- "E eu que te conto tudo".

Riu um pouco da doçura dela. – "Eu não escondi, Sakura. Eu fui pego de surpresa pelo seu pai e viemos tão rápido para cá que eu não tive tempo de falar. Recebi uma bronca da Meyling por causa disso também. Acredite, eu queria ter contado".- Levantou o rosto dela e a encarou profundamente. Todo o amor que nutria por aquela linda criatura explodindo dentro de si.

"Comandante!"- uma voz aguda e feminina o interrompeu- "Finalmente o encontrei. Queria dizer que fiquei muito feliz por você"- Kimie começou com um sorriso tão iluminado quanto uma estrela- "Agora você é um duque."- Se aproximou dele ignorando Sakura por completo.- "Tem um título real tão alto que o coloca na linha de sucessão ao trono".

"Obrigado pela consideração"- Sorriu um pouco sem graça passando as mãos no cabelo, sem se dar conta do quão sexy parecia fazendo isso.- "Mas não estou interessado em usurpar o poder de ninguém senhorita"- Olhou para a princesa- "Muito pelo contrário".

"Acho que poderíamos comemorar, não acha?"- Ignorou o último comentário. Ela estava muito próxima. O perfume de patchouli e especiarias inundaram o ambiente ao redor deles.

"Talvez uma outra hora".- Comentou incomodado. O semblante de Sakura nitidamente entristecido.

"Outra hora?"- Se aproximou mais. O decote a mostra- "Depois da festa, por exemplo?".

"Olá, lady Kimie"- Sakura finalmente interrompeu a loira. Seu auto-controle indo para o espaço. Eles não iriam combinar um encontro na frente dela, ou iriam?

"Alteza"- Fez uma careta enquanto a reverenciava. Soltou um sorriso sarcástico- "Não a havia visto".

"Não há problemas. Eu também não havia reparado na senhorita hoje"- Sorriu da mesma forma.- "Mas se não se importa, estamos no meio de uma conversa importante relacionada ao reino. Por que não acha alguma coisa para fazer enquanto isso?"- Os olhos esmeraldas levemente escurecidos.

"Claro"- A raiva nítida nos olhos castanhos.- "Nos vemos mais tarde então, comandante"- Sorriu sedutoramente.- "Ou devo dizer, vossa excelência"- Piscou, antes de se virar e voltar para o salão com cara de 'poucos amigos'.

Sakura o encarou feio.

"Não sabia que já tinha planos para comemorar o título, vossa excelência"- Começou tentando inutilmente esconder seu ciúme.

"Eu não tenho plano algum, Sakura"- Sentiu-se injustiçado pela acusação sem cabimento. O que ela estava pensando afinal?- "Eu te disse que fiquei sabendo há pouco tempo atrás".

"Mas não perdeu tempo de marcar uma festinha particular com a Kimie".-Cruzou os braços.

"Eu não marquei festinha nenhuma com ninguém, por que é tão difícil de você entender isso?".

"Porque ...Deixe-me pensar, porque foi na minha frente que essa dama sem vergonha tentou te seduzir e você deu esperanças para ela".

"Que esperanças?"- Ele estava começando a perder o temperamento- "Eu estava achando uma forma 'educada' de falar que eu não queria nada com ela".

"Esse seu argumento, _duque_...Não me convenceu nenhum pouco".

"Ah não, _princesa_?"- Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não!".

"Não mesmo?".

"Já disse que não".

"Acho que vou ter que te provar de uma outra forma então"- Foi a vez dele de encurtar a distância entre eles e roubar um beijo no meio do balcão. Um beijo doce, suave e completamente apaixonado- "Ficou claro agora?".

"O quê?"- Ela piscou várias vezes totalmente perdida. Deu dois passos para trás.- "Por que você fez isso?"- Sussurrou deixando as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos enquanto tocava nos próprios lábios.- "Você não tinha esse direito...Você-".

O que quer que fosse que a princesa iria dizer foi cortado por outro beijo apaixonado. Ela o encarou sem chão, um misto de sentimentos invadindo seu pequeno coração.

"Antes dela chegar eu ...eu estava prestes a dizer que esse título me possibilitou alcançar aquilo que eu achei que nunca alcançaria"- Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos dela e brincou com uma das fitas e ela prendeu a respiração sem perceber.-"Seu pai me deu a possibilidade de poder dizer o porquê, naquele dia na campina, eu disse que você havia pagado o débito sem perceber"- Sorriu abertamente a fazendo corar- "Que eu não a beijei apenas porque eu 'quis'... Olhou dentro dos olhos dela- "Eu sempre amei você, Sakura".

"Vo-você me ama?".- Ela piscou várias vezes tentando processar o pensamento- "Mas eu pensei que-".

Ele a beijou de novo a impedindo de continuar. Ele queria que ela entendesse que ela sempre foi a melhor coisa de sua vida, que sem ela nada fazia sentido. Seu mundo era ela.

"Posso beijá-la novamente se você ainda não acredita"- Sorriu de lado ao vê-la corar novamente.

"Talvez eu ainda não acredite"- Sorriu docemente o fazendo corar.

"Posso resolver isso"- A beijou novamente aprofundando o toque cada vez mais.- "Tenho um presente para você"- Disse ao final do beijo e retirou do bolso um saquinho de camurça.

"Um presente?"- A voz soou contente enquanto pegava cuidadosamente o saquinho. Dentro havia um pingente de âmbar no formato de um lobo presos a fios de couro cujo feixe continha duas flores de cerejeiras cravejadas com quartzos cor de rosa. – "Mas isso é lindo! Syaoran... Por que foi se preocupar em comprar um presente tão caro?".

Ele sorriu com a reação dela. E com cuidado virou-a para colocar seu presente no delicado pescoço. – "Eu tenho algumas economias, e achei que seus 18 anos não poderiam ser ofuscados".

"Eu te amo"- Ela repetiu a frase olhando dentro dos olhos âmbares, fazendo cada músculo do corpo másculo se contrair. Ela era tudo o que o seu coração sempre desejou.

Ele sorriu novamente. Era tão fácil sorrir quando se estava feliz daquele jeito.

"E eu amo você, minha flor de cerejeira".- A abraçou apertado com medo de acordar e descobrir que tudo isso não passava de mais um sonho seu.

SSSSSS Escudo SSSSSS

Banho com lavanda, rosas e óleos especiais vindos das Índias, assim era a preparação para a noite de núpcias. Sayuri olhou triunfante para o belo anel real enquanto sentia uma de suas servas derrubar água quente em seu corpo sobre o grande mármore quente. Agora ela era rainha. Encarou a adaga de Fukushima e a fita de Sakura que jaziam no apoio da sala de banho. A maioridade da princesa havia complicado as coisas para ela. Ainda mais depois que seu marido indicara claramente um pretendente. Sabia que ao casarem-se Akemi não entraria para sucessão. Sakura logo geraria um herdeiro e nunca esteve em seus planos matar uma criança. Suspirou pesado.

Tinha que ser rápida. Talvez depois de ter o marido de Nadeshico naquela noite, colocaria seu plano em ação. Ficar viúva não era tão terrível assim, ainda mais que no seu caso não amava a Fujitaka de verdade. Amava o que ele poderia lhe oferecer, mas ser rainha regente era muito mais especial. Era como tocar as estrelas com as próprias mãos, mas para isso tinha que se livrar de Sakura o mais rápido possível e o faria. Aniquilaria dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Pediu que a serva se retirasse. Precisava de um tempo sozinha para pensar.

Não tinha mais idade para engravidar. Aliás depois do nascimento de Akemi, nunca mais uma criança repousou em seu ventre, então ter um filho homem estava fora de cogitação. Decidida a ir até o final levantou-se e cobriu-se com um roupão de linho fino, ajeitando a adaga em suas costas. O rei a esperava na cama. Aproximou-se devagar. Não queria admitir, mas estava nervosa com a situação. Um erro mudaria toda sentença de uma vez.

Foi então que ela o encarou...

Havia algo nos olhos dele que a irritaram profundamente a ponto de despertar todos seus instintos assassinos. Ele estava triste. Uma tristeza profunda invadira os olhos castanhos e a apunhalaram pelas costas. Seria possível que ele estaria pensando nela? O encarou com raiva. A mente totalmente escurecida.

Despiu-se e esperou que ele a encarasse, mas tudo o que via nos olhos de seu marido eram lágrimas amargas. Não estava pensando com clareza, subiu em cima da cama e o encarou. Ela estava nua diante dele e mesmo assim, ele não a desejava.

Aquilo era humilhante de mais.

"Me perdoe"- Ele disse- "Prometo que serei um marido como manda o protocolo, mas estou muito assustado com tudo isso".

Assustado? Sua mente gritou em desgosto. Ele estava pensando nela. Na usurpadora de seu trono. Na princesa de Ueda que roubara toda atenção no dia da escolha da noiva para o príncipe herdeiro de Tomoeda. Casara-se com ele, ela agora virara pó, mas a lembrança dela era tão viva que chegava a ser obscena.

"Sabe, meu querido..."- Ela sorriu sedutoramente se aproximando- "Sei exatamente como se sente"- O olhou profundamente- "Não se preocupe...Vou fazer essa dor ir embora"- Colou seus lábios nos dele, mas tudo o que conseguia sentir era o gosto das lágrimas na boca do rei.

E ele não reagia!

Beijou novamente. E nada...Então percebeu que não haveria outro jeito, talvez não houvesse outra chance como essa. Aproximou-se mais e enquanto que a sua mão enfiava a adaga no coração do rei abafou o grito de horror dentro de sua própria boca- "A sua filha tinha razão"- Disse no ouvido dele ao leito de morte- "Era muito cedo e você mal me conhecia"- O viu arregalar os olhos em pânico. A morte o levando aos poucos.- "Eu estava naquela festa há anos atrás. Era eu quem estava prometida a você, até aquela princesa de araque chegar e acabar com os meus sonhos"- Sentia a vida dele se esvair entre seus dedos- "Morra sabendo que vou destruir toda felicidade da sua mulherzinha. Sakura vai padecer...".

"Na-de-shi-co"- Foi a última palavra que deixou os lábios do soberano de Tomoeda.

A respiração cessara para sempre. Levantou-se rapidamente. Pegou a fita do cabelo de Sakura e a colocou do lado da cama. Olhou-se no espelho demoradamente antes de molhar novamente o cabelo e recolocar seu roupão. Subiu na cama abraçando o corpo do marido.

"Ahhhhhh"- Gritou em pânico.- "Alguém me ajude!"- Gritou de novo chamando a atenção dos guardas. "Socorro".

Soldados invadiram o quarto para se deparar com a cena mais terrível que já viram na vida. O rei, o bom rei de Tomoeda, morto na cama de núpcias e a nova rainha aos prantos gritando desesperada sobre o corpo ensanguentado.

"Eu"- Chorou alto- "Estava no banho...me preparando...e-" –Chorou mais ainda fingindo um colapso nervoso- "O encontrei desse jeito".- Um dos soldados a retirou da cama, enquanto outro vasculhava o local. A adaga brilhante enfiada no peito do soberano. O balcão estava aberto e do lado da cama, perto do corpo do rei jazia a bela fita de cabelo que pertencia a princesa de Tomoeda.

SSSSS Escudo SSSSS

"Para onde está me levando?"- A voz alegre perguntou. Uma faixa de linho tampava os grandes olhos esmeraldas. E tudo o que sentia era o calor de Li a abraçando por trás enquanto cavalgavam.

"Eu já disse é uma surpresa"- Deu-lhe um carinhoso beijo no pescoço- "Estamos quase lá".

"Está me sequestrando?"- Ergueu uma sobrancelha divertidamente.

Ele riu da piada antes de parar o cavalo e ajudá-la a descer.

"Preparada?"- Perguntou tentando conter toda ansiedade.

"Não sei..."- Sorriu- "Acho que sim".

Ele se aproximou do ouvido delicado.

"Você confia em mim?"- Perguntou em um sussurro doce.

"Com a minha vida"- Ela respondeu firmemente enquanto o pano que vendava os seus olhos caía.

Era a cachoeira, aquela que levara sua mãe, aquela que lhe aproximara do amor de sua vida. Árvores ao redor estavam enfeitadas com flores e lampiões e uma cesta cheia de frutas jazia sobre uma toalha bordada. Ela piscou várias vezes, sem acreditar no que via.

"Você preparou isso so-sozinho?"- Perguntou mal contendo a emoção.

"Não, Meyling e Takashi me ajudaram".- Ele sorria com a expressão de deleite que ela fazia ao observar o carinho empenhado naquela surpresa.

"Então foi por isso que vocês desapareceram da festa de casamento"- Sorriu timidamente- "E eu que pensei que o exército precisara de vocês".

"Feliz Aniversário, Sakura"- Falou contente a abraçando novamente. Céus! Jamais se cansaria daquilo. Ter sua princesa em seus braços parecia a coisa mais certa do universo.

"Esse é o melhor aniversário de todos"- Ela sorriu abertamente- "Ganhei o que eu sempre quis"- O encarou de forma apaixonada.

"Está errada, minha flor"- Ele se aproximou mais, tocando no belo rosto. A forma carinhosa como a chamara saíra tão natural que foi impossível brecar- "Quem ganhou o presente fui eu".- E a beijou com carinho, logo em seguida. Se encararam profundamente como se os olhos pudessem falar o que o coração sentia.

Foi então que tudo mudou...Como um mal pressagio, o vento leste invadiu o lugar apagando os lampiões. Barulhos de cascos de cavalos imperiais começaram a se aproximar da clareira. A voz aflita de Takashi ecoava pelo bosque, enquanto chamava pelo nome do casal. Li encarou o amigo e não gostou nenhum pouco da expressão apavorada.

"O que foi?"- Ele perguntou de pronto se colocando na frente da princesa- "O que aconteceu?".

"Princesa..."- Ela se aproximou. Seu coração aos saltos- "Eu...não sei como contar eu-".

Li o segurou pelos braços, nitidamente nervoso.

"Desembucha capitão".

"Ela tem que ser forte"- Os olhos repletos de luto.

"Forte?"- Levou a pequena mão ao coração tentando controlá-lo- "Fala comigo Takashi, o que aconteceu?".

"Eu sinto muito princesa, mas...O rei foi assassinado"- Falou de uma vez observando a princesa empalidecer.

"Não! Não... Você está mentindo!"- Ela gritou em pânico. Li tentou abraçá-la, mas ela não permitiu. Aproximou-se de Yamasaki e o chacoalhou fortemente – "Fala para mim que você está mentindo".

"Eu não estou mentindo..."- Os olhos dele falavam tudo. De repente sentiu o chão sumir e uma dor aguda, profunda, invadiu seu peito a ponto de deixá-la sem ar. Ela bambeou e Syaoran a segurou por trás- "Eu sinto muito Sakura, estamos fazendo o possível para identificar o culpado e fazê-lo pagar".

Então tudo ficou turvo de repente. O mundo ao seu redor pareceu girar e tudo o que Li sentiu foi o corpo de Sakura pesar sobre os seus fortes braços.

SSSSSS Escudo SSSSSSS

Sakura levantou de supetão abafando um grito desesperado, sem reconhecer o quarto em que estava. Olhou para o lado deparando-se com a amiga que dormia em uma cama próxima. Lágrimas voltaram a seus olhos. Achava que dormindo acordaria em uma outra realidade, mas infelizmente seus pesadelos a perseguiam mesmo quando estava acordada. Virou-se para a porta. Syaoran estava lá, sentado em uma poltrona vermelha, dormindo de mal jeito e respirando de leve, enquanto sua mão esquerda não soltava sua espada. Talvez fosse a arma que ele tinha para estraçalhar pesadelos.

Suspirou. O coração ainda dolorido pela perda recente. Sem fazer muito barulho se levantou. Não conseguia mais dormir e o sol, todavia, não nascera. Abriu a porta com cuidado, mas o simples dedilhar de sua mão na maçaneta de prata despertou o belo guerreiro, que piscou algumas vezes observando sua princesa sair. Antes que ela pudesse atravessar a porta ele segurou a mão branquinha. Sakura pulou de susto ao sentir algo lhe segurando. Achava que ele estava dormindo.

"Eu sinto muito"- Ela começou baixinho- "Não queria te acordar".

"Não tem problema"- Ele sorriu fracamente para ela- "Aonde você vai?".

Ela se sentou no braço da poltrona.

"Não consigo dormir".- Confessou um pouco abatida. Marcas de lágrimas visíveis em seu rosto.

"Sakura..."- Ele falou de leve. Depois do desmaio ele a trouxera para seu quarto, mas para proteger a imagem e a integridade da princesa pedira para que Meyling dormisse com ela. – "Vai ficar tudo bem".- Ele a trouxe para perto e a colocou em seu colo a ninando.

"Não vai"- Ela afundou o rosto no peito dele- "Meu pai...".

"Shiiiii...Está tudo bem"- Passou as mãos carinhosamente pelos longos cabelos mel.

"Você lembra do que me prometeu no dia em que me conheceu?"- Ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando pela dor observando a expressão confusa do rapaz- "Que nunca ia me soltar".

Ele sorriu. Sua princesa precisava dele e lá ele estaria. Sempre. Depositou um beijo carinhoso na testa branquinha.

"Eu estou aqui, Sakura...e nunca vou te soltar"- Entrelaçou a mão dela na sua ganhando um pequeno sorriso como recompensa. Logo a noite viera cumprir seu papel de amiga, e deitado ao lado da cama, de mãos dadas a Sakura a viu adormecer, dessa vez, serenamente.

Ele a encarou preocupado, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Takashi enquanto ela dormia.

SSSSS Flash Back SSSSSS

"Como foi isso?"- Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu perguntar ao ver o olhos esmeraldas se fecharem em seus braços. Por um minuto se sentiu dormente. A encarou tristemente sem saber o que fazer para ajudar.

"Enquanto a rainha estava no banho, alguém entrou pelo balcão e o apunhalou no peito".

"Mas isso não faz sentido"- Ele estava nervoso- "Como que permitiram que alguém entrasse nos aposentos reais? Aonde estavam os guardas?".

"Isso que é o mais estranho. Estavam a postos...".

"O rei é um dos melhores lutadores, ele teria reagido".-Seu coração estava estraçalhado. Perdera um pai naquela noite também.- "A não ser que ele não esperasse que essa pessoa o faria...".

"Como assim?".

"Alguém que ele confiasse Takashi. Alguém que ele conhecesse...".

"Está pensando em que Syaoran?"- Levantou uma sobrancelha, nitidamente incomodado.

"Será que a rainha estava realmente no banho? Como houve movimento sem que os guardas percebessem?".

"Essa acusação é muito grave meu amigo"- Falou preocupado. A testa franzida com medo de alguém ouvir a conversa.

"Eu vou até o fim com isso Yamasaki. Vou encontrar o culpado e fazê-lo pagar...".- Fechou os punhos e contraiu o queixo.

"Cuida da princesa. É melhor que ela não volte para o palácio essa noite"- Disse seriamente vendo o amigo concordar- "E eu espero de coração que você esteja enganado a respeito da rainha...".

"Eu também, meu amigo...eu também"- Disse por fim, ajeitando melhor a princesa entre os seus braços.

SSSSS Fim do Flash Back SSSS

"Não se preocupe, Sakura"- Sussurrou perto do ouvido da bela adormecida. - "Irei encontrar o culpado...e não vou permitir que essa pessoa fique a solta e possa te machucar mais um vez".- Prometeu por fim depositando um beijo nos lábios rosados.

Continua...

NA/ Olá meus queridosss! Estou tão feliz pelos comentários! Obrigada. Pena que agora a parte dramática da história vai entrar em ação né? Mas calmaaaaa! Ainda muitas coisas acontecerão...

Beijossss


	5. Chapter 5

Escudo

Capítulo V

Por Mel

_Flores ao Vento_

Vestida com a túnica negra imperial de seda vinda dos grandes mares, Sakura observava a fumaça se elevar aos céus na cerimônia de cremação do rei, no sétimo dia após sua morte. Diferente das mulheres da realeza que eram levadas pelas grandes águas, reis e príncipes encontravam o fogo em uma pira construída ao redor de uma grande ágora, onde todo o povo presenciava a elevação do espírito.

Os sete dias foram como um pesadelo ambulante caçando toda sua alegria. Se recusara a comer nos dois primeiros, levando Syaoran, Meyling e Takashi a beira da loucura. Nada do que faziam parecia animar a menina, ou motivá-la. No terceiro dia, fugiu para a cachoeira novamente e acabou desmaiando de fraqueza as margens do rio. Syaoran a encontrou e quase morreu ao vê-la daquele jeito. Teve que tomar medidas drásticas para que ela não definhasse. Fez o pai cozinhar uma sopa bem forte, feita de legumes e raízes especiais, a mesma que ele lhe dava quando era pequeno para fortalecer-se, mesmo em época de escassez, e, aos poucos, deu para a garota na boca, que só chorava e mal engolia no começo, mas a falta de nutrientes fizera seu corpo reagir e rapidamente a fome voltou.

No quarto e quinto dia, o corpo de Fujitaka fora analisado por monges em busca de um culpado do trágico assassinato do soberano e no sexto dia, após o embalsamento e os perfumes fúnebres a princesa pôde chorar a morte do pai, aos pés do grande mármore ao qual ele era exposto para a realeza. Tudo passara muito rápido.

E agora...o cheiro de lavanda e madeira queimada inundava o ambiente. Sentiu a mão confortadora de Li sobre seus ombros e sorriu fracamente para ele em meio as lágrimas de saudades e tristeza.

"Vai passar, Sakura..."- Os olhos âmbares quebrados pela dor de vê-la daquela maneira- "Você vai ver, vamos achar quem fez isso".

"Syaoran..."- Ela o encarou profundamente- "Encontrar o culpado, não vai trazer o meu pai de volta".

"Mas não podemos deixar alguém perigoso assim a solta"- A olhou preocupado- "Essa pessoa pode tentar algo contra você". E não havia como deixar que alguém pudesse lhe tirar sua princesa. Nem pensar.

"Acho muito difícil"- a voz da rainha invadira a ágora ecoando por todos os lados. Durante a semana ela fora consolada pelas servas e pela filha, que a ajudaram em tudo para sair do luto. Durante a cremação ficara quieta, quase em choque, demonstrando que ainda não digerira a morte do rei. Um teatro tão convincente que comoveu um reino todo.

"O que quer dizer?"- Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha- "Acharam o culpado?".

"Achamos"- A voz dela era autoritária e criou cochichos em todos os lugares. O culpado deveria pagar com a própria vida- "Prendam essa traidora".- Ordenou apontando para Sakura que deu dois passos para trás. Li se colocou na frente da princesa, juntamente com Meyling e Takashi que se posicionaram defensivamente em volta da garota.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?"- Ele perguntara incrédulo, olhando ameaçadoramente para os soldados.- "Ela é a herdeira legítima do trono de Tomoeda!"- Ele quase gritou na cara da rainha. Aquela mulher só poderia estar demente.

"Essa menina matou o próprio pai a sangue frio, por isso deve morrer"- Ela falou com um fundo vitorioso na voz. Estava perigosamente próxima.

"O- que?"- Os olhos esmeraldas se arregalaram, ela se colocou na frente dos três encarando a mulher firmemente- "Isso é um absurdo!".

"Achamos isso na cama de núpcias"- Um dos monges mostrou a fita do cabelo de Sakura- "E também a adaga de Fukushima que alguns guardas viram a rainha lhe presentear no dia do casamento".- A encarou- "É uma peça única e estava cravada no coração de seu pai".

Ela sentiu o mundo girar. Se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira, era de muito mau gosto.

"Alguém está tramando me culpar pela morte do meu pai"- Ela encarou o monge com os olhos tão penetrantes que ele desviou o olhar. Era difícil para todos eles aceitarem que a bela e doce princesa fosse uma assassina. Mas diante daquelas provas...- "Vocês me conhecem desde pequena, acham mesmo que eu seria capaz de fazer isso?Ao meu amado pai?".

Ela recebeu uma bofetada na cara vinda de Sayuru. Levou a mão ao rosto surpresa, segurando as lágrimas.

"Mentirosa! Tem coragem de negar mesmo diante dessas provas?".- Jogou a adaga e fita no chão

"Provas essas que qualquer um pode ter implantando"- Li estava perdendo o temperamento. Sabia que a pena pela traição seria morte em praça pública. E nunca ele permitiria que alguém tocasse em sua princesa, nem a própria rainha.

"Acha mesmo 'duque' que alguém invadiria os aposentos reais, roubaria a adaga de Fukushima, uma fita dos cabelos da princesa e mataria o rei só para incriminar Sakura?"- Revirou os olhos- "Faça-me o favor!"- Sorriu sedutoramente- "Ninguém tem acesso aos aposentos reais a não ser a própria princesa. Nem você, que é o guardião dela poderia entrar sem ela estar no quarto, ou ser convidado, então... Como você me explica isso?". – Faltaram-lhe palavras por um instante.

"Os guardas estariam comprados"- Meyling murmurou e, em seguida, encarou a mulher- "Há tantas explicações, alteza, que parece que a senhora mais do que ninguém quer a princesa morta"- Os olhos rubis mantinham uma ameaça silenciosa.

"Traidores!"- Exclamou calando a multidão que se alvoroçava- "Todos eles conspiram contra a memória de meu amado e falecido marido".- Colocou a mão dramaticamente sobre o rosto ganhando o compadecimento do povo.

"Como pode ser amado se você mal o conhecia?"- Sakura se aproximou. A mulher era alguns centímetros mais alta do que ela, mas isso não a amedrontou.- "Quem profana a memória do meu pai é você com essas falsas acusações".

"Desde quando uma assassina pode se dirigir dessa forma a rainha?"- Perguntou encarando-a de forma envenenada.

Sakura cuspiu no rosto branco.

"Você nunca será metade da rainha que a minha mãe um foi".

Apaticamente a rainha limpou o cuspe com um pano de seda branco e em seguida a olhou.

"Sua mãe está morta..."- Ela falou bem devagar torturando a princesa com palavras- "O seu pai está morto..."- Sakura deu dois passos para trás enquanto a presença negativa dela crescia sobre si- "E você vai morrer".- A voz soara calma, fria, quase psicótica. Virou-se para os guardas- "O que estão esperando? Prendam-na!".

Um pequena guerra se formou no meio da ágora. Syaoran pegou a espada imperial que jazia junto aos pertences fúnebres do ritual e atacou alguns guardas, enquanto Meyling e Takashi montaram seus arcos e atiravam contra a milícia. Sakura pegou as adagas imperiais defendendo-se do ataque dos soldados.

SSSSS Lembranças SSSSSS

"_Jovem Syaoran"- A voz calma sou atrás de si. – "Está tarde. O que faz sozinho aqui?"._

"_Majestade"- Curvou-se em respeito ao rei- "Estava treinando".- Respondeu timidamente. O suor pelos golpes repetidos no ar delatavam sua atividade. _

"_Surpreende-me que um rapaz de 15 anos tenha tanta disposição para treinar, mesmo depois do treino em grupo de hoje"- Sorriu de forma significativa.- "Mas ao mesmo tempo me deixa muito contente e orgulhoso. Falei com seus tutores, eles me disseram que está indo muito bem em tudo, que é muito esforçado"._

"_Obrigado, majestade"- Sorriu sem jeito.- "Tento honrar a confiança que o senhor tem depositado em mim"._

_O rei sentou-se em uma pedra e com um gesto pediu que o rapaz o acompanhasse. Li o obedeceu prontamente._

"_Vê essas terras?"- Perguntou apontado para as colinas.- "Meu bisavô as conquistou...Elas pertenceram ao meu avô, depois a meu pai, depois a mim e um dia serão de Sakura"- Suspirou- "A primeira mulher, que subirá ao trono de Tomoeda em muitas gerações, talvez em todas elas".- O encarou- "Muitas rainhas são e serão coroadas em muitos reinos. Reis se casam o tempo todo, mas nenhuma com a autoridade que minha filha terá, por isso temo que ela tenha problemas..."._

_Ele não respondeu, apenas repousou seus penetrantes âmbares nas colinas._

"_Talvez queiram machucar a minha menina...Esse mundo ainda é injusto com as mulheres"- Encarou o rapazinho- "Fico feliz por ter você ao lado dela"._

"_Majestade?!"- Ele piscou algumas vezes. Seus batimentos levemente acelerado._

"_Eu sinto dentro do meu coração que você sempre irá protegê-la. E sei que não vai falhar comigo"._

_Ele se colocou de pé e encarou seu soberano. Tinham quase a mesma altura agora._

"_Eu sempre irei protegê-la majestade".- Aquelas palavras foram mais do que uma promessa. Foram um juramento. Ele sabia dentro de si que se precisasse, morreria no lugar dela sem pensar duas vezes. _

"_Sei disso"- Sorriu- "Agora volte o que está fazendo. Não quero atrapalhá-lo". Virou-se para sair, mas antes fez uma pausa olhando para o menino- "Confio em você"._

_Ele respirou fundo e olhou para o boneco de madeira. Daria seu melhor para sempre protegê-la, sempre. Fitou o céus por um instante. A noite estava linda e o vento agradável. Distraído, não percebeu quando a pequena princesa se aproximou e apenas sentiu dois delicados braços voarem em seu pescoço._

"_Syaoran! Procurei você por toda parte"- Ela comentou contente arrancando um sorriso carinhoso dos lábios do menino._

"_Princesa, está tarde. O que faz aqui?"._

"_Eu estava te procurando, oras."- Deu os ombros.- "O palácio fica muito triste de noite. E eu nunca gostei muito do escuro"._

"_Você não precisa ter medo"- Sorriu timidamente- "Eu sempre vou proteger você". Foi a afirmação sincera de um coração, desde sempre, rendido a ela. Sakura sorriu abertamente e tudo o que ele sentiu foi um beijo carinhoso na bochecha como resposta. Levou a mão ao rosto involuntariamente, os âmbares arregalados e o coração aos saltos e foi inevitável corar._

SSSSS Fim das Lembranças SSSSSS

"Como ousam atacar a rainha de Tomoeda?"- Sayiuri perguntou após uma flecha acertar de raspão seu belo rosto causando um corte em sua bochecha- "Prendam todos! Eles conspiraram para matar o rei e agora querem me matar".

O exército invadiu a ágora. Syaoran foi capaz de derrubar muitos homens de uma só vez. Takashi e Meyling lutavam bravamente e prevaleciam sobre todos os que tentavam feri-los. Flechas voavam descontroladas por todos os lados, e o povo gritava em horror com tudo o que presenciavam. Fogo se espalhou pelo lugar rapidamente. O caos tomou conta do ambiente. A guerra estava declarada.

"Fuja"- Li ordenou para a princesa detendo um soldado enquanto golpeava outro- "Há uma saída secreta na lateral esquerda".

"Eu não vou deixar vocês aqui"- Ela respondeu lutando contra um soldado que insistia em prendê-la.

"Vai princesa!".- Foi a vez de Meyling se aproximar.- "Nós te daremos cobertura".

Ela ficou na dúvida do que fazia. Seu coração lhe dizia para ficar e seus sentidos lhe mandavam correr. Bastou um segundo de distração, um segundo perdida em suas indecisões para que a adaga afiada empunhada pela própria rainha cortasse a barriga delicada e que o grito agudo de dor distraísse completamente Li que acabou acertado fortemente na cabeça caindo inconsciente no chão. A partir daí sua visão falhou e tudo o que sentia era frio.

SSSSS Escudo SSSSS

O corpo estava pesado, como se milhares de cavalos a tivessem pisoteado de uma só vez. Aos poucos a visão desfocada ganhara definição e tudo o que via era cinza escuro. Remexeu-se um pouco, incomodada, sentia-se suja, molhada e o odor fétido daquele lugar feria suas narinas.

"Sakura"

Ela conhecia aquela voz. A reconheceria em qualquer lugar e qualquer tempo... Mas aonde ele estava? Por que não conseguia se mexer?

Escutou o barulho estridente e desesperado de metal tentando ser rompido. Ela tentou se mexer, mas a dor aguda em seu abdômen a impediu de fazer qualquer movimento rápido e tudo o que fez foi mover a cabeça. Correntes de ferro e bolas de chumbo decoravam o lugar.

Foi então que ela o viu. De pé, acorrentado pelas pernas tentando com todas as forças alcançá-la. Estava com o rosto levemente sujo de sangue e algumas escoriações visíveis na pele, mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi a forma em que ele a olhava. Como se ele preferisse morrer ao vê-la naquele estado.

"Syaor-Syaoran".

"Shiiiii, minha flor"- A voz embargada de preocupação. Os âmbares quebrados pelo o que via- "Está tudo bem...Nós vamos sair daqui".

"O-Onde ...eu estou?"- Perguntou tão baixo como um assovio. – "O que aconte- aconteceu com-comigo?".

"Você foi ferida..."- Puxou as correntes novamente gritando pela força que fazia. A pele rasgando pelo contato com o metal.- "Eu não consegui te proteger...".

Então ela o olhou. O belo rosto masculino contraído. Os olhos cheios de água.

"Eu decidi ficar.."- Ela começou fracamente. Esticou a mão para tocá-lo, mas eles não se alcançavam. Por mais que se esticassem, por mais que quisessem- "Eu não poderia deixar vocês para trás".

"Mesmo assim eu-".

"Está tudo bem Syaoran..."- O frio da febre fazia cada fibra de seu corpo doer. Aquilo era um péssimo sinal- "Vai ficar tudo bem".

E como se os céus escutassem as preces silenciosas daquele guerreiro. As tochas que iluminavam os corredores do calabouço se apagaram de uma vez, os deixando em completa escuridão. Barulhos de espadas e gritos dolorosos ecoavam pelas paredes.

"O que está acontecendo?"- Ela perguntou em meio a uma tremedeira.

"Não sei"- Ele respondeu sincero até que a voz da prima chamou sua atenção. Meyling e Takashi invadiram a masmorra para libertá-los. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios quando viu, através da fraca luz da lua que entrava pelas grades, o vulto encapuzado balançar as chaves.

"Quem diria que eu estaria salvando o todo poderoso Li Syaoran"- Takashi comentou divertidamente enquanto procurava a chave certa. Terceira tentativa e bingo! A porta da cela escancarou.

"Vê se não se acostuma"- O comandante respondeu sentindo a pressão do metal aliviar em suas pernas. Correu até Sakura e a segurou. Ela estava ardendo em febre e tremia fortemente.- "Onde está Meyling"?.

"Na entrada cuidando dos últimos guardas" -Respondeu- "Vamos! Logo perceberão que invadimos o lugar".

"Está tão frio"- Sakura comentou gemendo enquanto se aconchegava melhor nos braços fortes. Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa sentindo a boca queimar com o contato com a pele quente.

"Vamos até o meu pai, ele saberá o que fazer"- Li ordenou para o amigo que concordou de pronto- "Fora das terras reais, há a cabana em que vivíamos".- Desceu as escadas rapidamente enquanto a escuridão ainda os ajudava na fuga. Derrotou dois soldados no caminho, batendo uma cabeça contra a outra- "Takashi leva o meu pai até a cabana, eu me encarrego de levar Sakura".- Viu o rapazinho saltar agilmente pela janela da torre e se pendurar em uma das enormes árvores que circulavam o lugar. Olhou para ela- "Aguenta minha flor"- Disse por fim se posicionando melhor e pulando em seguida. Trombetas ecoaram por todos os lados.

Agora todo reino sabia que haviam fugido.

SSSSS Lembranças SSSSSS

"_Você morava aqui?"- A bela princesa de quinze anos perguntou entrando pela porta da frente da humilde casa de pescadores._

"_Sim"- Syaoran respondeu tocando as paredes de madeira. Um sentimento de nostalgia invadiu seu coração. – "Morei aqui até conhecer você"._

"_Eu gosto daqui"- Ela respondeu sorrindo enquanto sentava-se em uma cadeira feita a mão por Shang._

"_Gosta?"- Ele levantou a sobrancelha surpreso. Não esperava um comentário desses._

"_É simples e rústica...mas tem lá o seu charme". _

"_Charme?"- Balançou a cabeça em descrédito.- "Princesa você tem realmente uma visão diferente das coisas".- 'Por isso que eu gosto tanto de você' –sua mente completou. Estava muito difícil para ele conter os sentimentos que sentia toda vez que a via. Ela era o seu mundo. Tudo o que fazia era por ela e para ela._

"_De qualquer forma, estou na sua casa agora. Que tal preparar um chá?".- Fez bico- "É falta de educação não oferecer nada para um convidado"._

_Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, mas logo se levantou para pegar água na moringa. Se era um chá que sua princesa queria, era isso que ela teria._

SSSSS Fim das Lembranças SSSSSS

"Como ela está?"- Shang perguntou para o filho que improvisara uma cama com palha para acomodar a princesa. O conselheiro real, melhor amigo de Fujitaka assistira com horror a cena de guerra que o velório de seu rei se transformara. Viu quando a princesa foi ferida e quando o filho foi arrastado para o calabouço, e tudo o que conseguia pensar era que a rainha havia enlouquecido. Sacou sua espada para defender o que restava de seu reino, mas Meyling e Takashi o puxaram para fora de lá antes que ele também fosse considerado traidor da coroa.

"Tremendo...A febre só sobe"- Os olhos âmbares preocupados. Sentiu a mão do pai sobre seu ombro como se dissesse silenciosamente 'que bom que você está bem'.O ex-soldado se aproximou com dificuldade e ajoelhou encarando a menina.

"Preciso ver essa ferida, alteza"- Ela balançou a cabeça fracamente. Ele então cortou o vestido de seda e não gostou nada do que viu. Apesar de pouco profunda, a ferida havia infeccionado e se não tratasse logo poderia matá-la- "Preciso de água e panos limpos, azeite puro e babosa".

"Água e panos limpos tem dentro do armário...mas as outras coisas...como vamos conseguir?".- Meyling perguntou aflita observando a cena de longe. Desde que chegara da masmorra ela permaneceu calada vigiando a janela. Conhecia tão bem aquela casa. Sempre que podia voltava lá para se lembrar de onde viera e onde chegara e, por isso, havia mantimentos na cabana. Era o seu abrigo secreto. O lugar onde podia chorar sem que ninguém soubesse.

"Há um boticário há dois quilômetros daqui".-Retirou algumas moedas de ouro do bolso- "Eles vão abrir quando virem o ouro".

Takashi pegou o dinheiro e partiu de imediato no cavalo roubado de um guarda da cadeia. Tinham que salvar a princesa a todo custo. Ela era tudo o que lhes restava...Ela era a continuação da linhagem que salvara a todos eles. Meyling preparou os panos e a água e os deixou ao lado do tio, orando mentalmente para sua amiga ficar boa.

"Sakura..."- Shang a encarou seriamente- "Você precisa suportar a dor"- Os olhos verdes repousaram assustados sobre os dele. Ele embeveceu um pano e começou a limpar o corte. A princesa gritou desesperada e Li socou a parede mal suportando ouvir o que ouvia. Culpava-se por ter deixado que ela se machucasse. Se tivesse sido um pouco mais rápido...Xingou-se por não ter sido capaz de protegê-la e se aproximou pegando a pequena mão entre as suas.

"Calma, minha flor"- Jamais soube se falou isso para ele ou para ela.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"- Gritou novamente. Começou a ver pontos brilhantes. Iria desmaiar, sentia isso.- "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH".- E aos poucos tudo escureceu novamente.

SSSSS Escudo SSSSS

O galo cantou indicando que a manhã havia chegado. Os poucos raios de sol invadiram a cabana pela fresta das janelas. Sakura remexeu-se abrindo as grandes esmeraldas e encarou o lugar onde estava. Parecia uma velha cabana de madeira e ainda sim sentia-se bem lá dentro. Virou a cabeça. Os amigos estavam adormecidos, de mal jeito em cima de palhas e folhas secas. Syaoran mantinha-se sentado em uma cadeira improvisada. O rosto e os braços apoiados em sua 'cama'. Olhou para sua ferida enfaixada. Sentia-se um pouco melhor e o frio já não a incomodava tanto. Tocou levemente os cabelos dele que abriu os olhos imediatamente em alerta e os suavizou em seguida ao sentir que era ela que o tocava.

"Como se sente?"- Foi a primeira pergunta que saiu de seus lábios.

"Cansada"- Respondeu baixinho- "Mas me sinto melhor".

"Você precisa comer alguma coisa"- Levantou-se rapidamente para pegar algo para a princesa se alimentar. Escutar a voz dela fez seu coração relaxar um pouco. Virou-se para pegar água na moringa quando a fumaça negra começou a invadir a cabana. Flechas inflamadas vinda de soldados imperiais eram jogadas em direção as casas daquele vilarejo. O dono do boticário revelara que um soldado da guarda havia comprado unguentos para ferimento e isso os levou para aquele vilarejo de pescadores a beira do rio. Alguns disseram que viram um estranho grupo andar por lá.

"Depressa. Levantem"- Li ordenou de pronto fazendo com que todos acordassem assustados- "Eles nos encontraram".

Gritos de mulheres e crianças ecoaram pelos ares. Li pegou Sakura no colo enquanto Takashi e Meyling contra atacavam com suas flechas dando cobertura para a fuga. Ela gemeu um pouco, a ferida não estava totalmente curada. O comandante deu um pontapé na porta da frente. Tudo parecia mais quente e a cabana queimava rapidamente.

"Vamos!".- A situação só piorava, labaredas os impediam de escapar...De repente se deu conta que seu pai não conseguiria sair dali sozinho.

"Syaoran, me deixa no chão"- Ela falou aflita vendo o teto desabar- "Eu consigo andar. Vá ajudar o seu pai"- Ele a encarou por alguns segundos antes de permitir que ela caminhasse. A cabana estava se desfazendo, teriam que se arrastar para que não morrerem sufocados.

Eles começaram a engatinhar no meio daquele cenário caótico enquanto Li ajudava o pai a se abaixar.

"Eu não vou conseguir, filho".

"Você é um Li, pai..."- Falou encarando profundamente o homem- "E um Li nunca desiste". – Disse por fim colocando Shang em suas costas.

O grupo seguia Meyling para escapar daquele inferno e como se os céus ouvissem as preces silenciosas daquele pequeno grupo, uma chuva fina começou a cair, aumentando a fumaça, mas reduzindo drasticamente o calor. Era tudo o que precisavam para escapar. A fumaça impedia os soldados imperiais de vê-los com precisão e os ataques que faziam eram cegos. Takashi matou dois homens de uma só vez, enquanto dava cobertura para os outros saírem dali.

"Como se sente?"- A morena perguntou preocupada vendo a amiga empalidecer novamente. Ela não respondeu apenas sorriu fracamente.- "Vamos para a floresta...Lá teremos vantagem contra eles. Aguenta firme".

O grupo se dividiu no bosque para despistar o exército. Li ainda segurava o pai em suas costas, Meyling protegia a princesa enquanto Takashi subiu em uma árvore mais atrás atacando flechas certeiras nos soldados e os impedindo de seguir as duas. No meio daquele caos, Sakura colocou a mão novamente na ferida que voltou a sangrar.

"Droga"-Praguejou. Tinha que aguentar mais um pouco.

Foi então que a fuga virou uma terrível emboscada. Como se tivesse predito cada movimento da princesa, lá estava Sayiuri com cem guardas esperando Sakura na clareira.

"Menina ingrata..."- A rainha começou entre os dentes encarando a filha de Nadeshico. O ódio profundo ao perceber que nem as cinzas ou a ferida tiraram a beleza da herdeira do trono de Tomoeda. Estreitou os olhos sobre a jovem de olhos rubis- "Aonde está seu cão de guarda agora?"- Riu perguntando sobre Syaoran. Agora seria bem mais fácil sem aquele 'comandantezinho' para atrapalhar.- "Na falta do cão, mandaram uma cadela".- Olhou para os guardas- "O que estão esperando?".

Meyling atacou um deles arrancando-lhe o braço. Pegou a espada afiada e a jogou para Sakura, que apesar de fraca e ferida defendia-se muito bem. Mas duas contra cem homens...era uma missão impossível. Cinco soldados voaram em cima de Meyling de uma vez. A garota fez de tudo para se soltar, mas infelizmente a injusta matemática venceu naquele momento. Enquanto dois soldados prendiam-lhe o braço outros dois a socavam. Tudo começou a escurecer. Outro três homens desarmaram Sakura enquanto a rainha apertava o lugar ferido obrigando a princesa a gritar de dor.

"Solte-a!"- Gritou desesperada tentando manter-se consciente. Os olhos inchando pelos socos repetidos.

A rainha lhe deu um último olhar de desprezo antes de arrastar Sakura para a beirada do rio.

"Solta! SOLTA ELA"- Meyling se debatia com as últimas forças que tinha.

"Como quiser"- E encarando a morena com cólera nos olhos, Sayuri jogou a quase inconsciente princesa nas correntezas e tudo o que os olhos rubis viram antes de desmaiar foi a imagem de sua melhor amiga sendo arrastada pelas águas ferozes do rio que desde o começo fizera parte da história daqueles amigos.

SSSSSS Escudo SSSSSS

"Você pensa que sabe de tudo, comandante"- Um soldado começou orgulhoso- "Mas não sabe... Eu sempre quis bater nessa sua cara arrogante..."- O atacou de novo- "Se sentindo o melhor porque era o guardião da princesa...e pelo contato que tinha com o rei"- Li bloqueou o golpe com precisão- "Depois te deram um título. Só para você se deitar com a bela herdeira de Tomoeda"- Virou em outro golpe. O barulho de metal trincando no ar- "Acho que vou me divertir com ela antes de matá-la".

Essa definitivamente fora a frase mais errada que ele deveria ter falado. Li praticamente o cortou no meio.

"Nem nos seus sonhos"- Grunhiu entre os dentes. Olhou para o pai. Shang fora ferido por uma flecha nas costas e até agora não tinha sinal de nenhum de seus amigos. Precisava levar o pai para algum lugar seguro e retirar a flecha, mas o grito desesperado de Meyling o desconcertou por completo.

"Solte-a!"

Seu coração bateu quatro vezes mais rápido. Algo tinha acontecido com sua princesa. Seu mundo explodiu em um 'flash'.

"Vá Syaoran!"- O pai ordenou- "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum"- Disse divertidamente apesar de todos os seus ossos doerem com o pensamento de que algo acontecera com suas duas meninas. Porque da mesma forma que seu menino era um filho para o rei, Sakura era uma filha para ele também.

"Tenta não se mexer pai, eu já volto"- Falou por fim.

Tão rápido como um lobo corre atrás de sua presa, Li seguiu a direção dos gritos da prima. Seu coração perdia um batimento cada vez que a prima gritava para soltarem Sakura. De repente os gritos cessaram e o pior pensamento passou pela sua mente.

'Não Deus, por favor'- Suplicou chegando na clareira. Takashi chegou logo atrás atraído pelo ruído e o que viram desestabilizou os dois por completo. Alguns homens mortos, outros feridos, sangue por todos os lados. Meyling estava inconsciente no chão. Correram rapidamente até a garota. O rosto tão inchado e roxo que chegara a ficar irreconhecível.

"Ela está viva"- Takashi constatou com alívio percebendo que havia pulso ainda no pescoço da amazona.

"Aonde está Sakura?"- Olhou em volta procurando pela princesa. De repente sua respiração falhou. Um objeto no chão chamou a atenção. O pingente de âmbar que havia lhe dado, ou o que restara dele. Aquilo não poderia ser possível. Li virou-se para um soldado sem uma das pernas que se arrastava gemendo atrás deles e o ameaçou com sua espada.

"Onde está a princesa?"- Perguntou entre os dentes. O queixo contraído e o coração em saltos.

Ele riu. Aquele homem que sangrava até a morte riu maliciosamente. Li cortou-lhe a outra perna e repetiu a pergunta. O homem cuspiu sangue e encarou o comandante.

"A rainha venceu...se vingou da assassina do rei como merecia..."- Cuspiu mais sangue- "A rainha...a jogou...inconsciente...no ...ri-rio".

Ao ouvir isso, Li deu dois passos para trás tropeçando em um corpo e escorregou até o chão. Não conseguia respirar. Takashi tentou se aproximar, mas ele o empurrou gritando.- "MENTIRA!"- Pegou o soldado agonizante pelo colarinho.- "MENTIRA!"- Gritou novamente, mas o sangue já havia escorrido do corpo mutilado.

Então Meyling gemeu mostrando que a sua consciência estava voltando e o pouco dos olhos rubis que apareceram no meio do inchaço diziam tudo...Aqueles olhos tristes falaram mais do que qualquer coisa.

"Ela...se...fo...foi"- Balbuciou enquanto lágrimas de dor inundaram o rosto da amazona.

Sua princesa havia morrido? Não! Deus não faria isso com ele...

"SAKURA!"- Gritou correndo até o rio- "SAKURA!"- Caiu de joelhos as margens.

SSSS Lembranças SSSS

"_Agora é a sua vez Syaoran"- A princesa adolescente disse um pouco contrariada, depois de quase dez minutos procurando os amigos- "Cansei de 'bater cara'..."._

"_Oras"- O rapaz de 17 anos começou- "Não tenho culpa se me escondo tão bem assim"._

_ Meyling e Takashi assistiam intrigados e divertidos a brincadeira dos dois. Há horas estavam fazendo a mesma coisa e por mais que a princesa tentasse nunca encontrava o guerreiro. _

"_Ah é?"- Cruzou os braços- "Quero ver você me encontrar"- Sorriu- "Conta até dez"._

_ O agora capitão soltou um longo suspiro antes de se virar para o muro de pedra e começar a contar. Sakura sorriu entusiasmada. Ela tinha o esconderijo perfeito. Com cuidado escalou a lateral do muro da torre tentando alcançar pela parte de fora o quartinho de tear. Ninguém pensaria em procura-la no meio das rocas de costura. Apoiou a mão no batente da janela, para se impulsionar para cima, mas um movimento errado fez com que perdesse o equilíbrio. Gritou de susto, ao sentir as mãos escorregarem. Tudo o que fez foi fechar os olhos e esperar pelo duro contato com o solo, mas curiosamente nunca aconteceu._

_ Quando as esmeraldas se abriram novamente o rosto de Li estava a centímetros do seu. Suas mãos apoiadas em suas costas e o corpo dela sobre o dele. Ele havia chegado a tempo. _

"_Syaoran..."- Ela balbuciou ainda assustada pelo o que acontecera- "Você me encontrou..."- Afastou-se dele constrangida pela posição. _

"_Eu disse para você..."- Sorriu- "Eu sempre vou te proteger"._

_Essa simples frase fez o pequeno coração acelerar. Abriu para ele o seu melhor sorriso, aquele que fazia o rapaz tocar o céu apenas em vê-lo._

_SSSS Fim das Lembranças SSSS_

Ele havia falhado em protegê-la. Apertou o pingente e chorou desesperado. Seu corpo tremia com uma tristeza e uma raiva que não podia controlar.

Não conseguia acreditar que sua princesa o havia deixado para sempre, aquilo não poderia ser possível, nem em seus piores pesadelos. Naquele momento sua vida perdera o sentido.

Naquele momento, naquela clareira, metade de seu ser, todos os seus sonhos morreram levados pelas águas.

Continua...

N/A

Por favor, por favor não me matem! Rssssss Apesar que eu mesma estou a fim de cometer suicídio depois de fazer o pobre do Syaoranzinho sofrer desse jeito...

E ai? O que vocês acharam? Quero muito saber a opinião de vocês!


End file.
